The Golden Lion King
by GreatPaladin
Summary: we all know that the Regulus Nemea never changed to a new host, but what would happen if it did go to the new host and he was very connected to it, thanks to Regulus teaching him since he was born, who is he, he is Leo and he is the Golden Lion King and he will show everyone his power and his roar.
1. The Lion and Dragon

_**The Golden Lion King of Gremory**_

**Chapter 1: The Lion's Roar and the Dragon's Perversion**

**Author's Note: Hey guy's Paladin here again sorry for not updating my other stories but with College and my gran passing away things have been diffucult to try and get time so I am just writing this to try and keep you guys happy untill I can get the time to finish the other stories chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School DXD or any other elements I might use, they all belong to their respected owners.**

"Character Speech"

_"Character thought"_

_'Flashback'_

**"Sacred Gear speach"**

_**"Sacred Gear Thought"**_

_**Time** **Skip**_

**XxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXx**

In the middle of a battle ground with bodies that looked human but some had pure gold bird-like wings that varied in numbers, these beings were known as Angels the children of the christian God, some of the other bodies had similar wings but they were pitch-black, these beings were known as Fallen Angels beings that were once Angels of Heaven but were cased down when they gave into their sinful desires be it Lust or Greed. The final set of bodies were the same as the Angel's and Fallen but instead of having bird-like wings their wings were more like bats, these beings are known as Devils born from the first one known as Lucifer, you must be wondering why there are so many bodies from the different supernatural beings well the answer is at the middle of the carnage was a man leaning on a regal battle-axe with the blade coming out of what looked to be a lions roaring head, coloured a deep burnt gold like the colour of a sun-rise, the man himself looked to be in his late twenties in battered and broken armour coloured a deep black with gold trimming, his hair was a hazel brown and it fell to his shoulders, his eyes couldn't be seen because his hair fell over his face casting a shadow obscuring his eyes, he was breathing was coming out in gasps as if he was barely able to get a breath.

The man slowly started losing his grip on the axe and started to fall forward and as he fell time seemed to slow as the words "Heh we had a good run Regulus but I can't go on any longer looks like my time is up, so I will be seeing you.. partner" in a soft tone almost like a whisper before time seemed to return to normal and he fell to the ground with a thud with a clank following as the axe clattered against the ground, there was a long gloomy silence on the field before a bright gold light shined from the axe and as it died down in place of it was large Lion easily the size of a tank it's fur and mane were the same colour as the axe which was a deep burnt gold. The Lion's molten gold eyes stared down at the dead man before a deep powerful voice spoke from it **"And I you Axel my friend I hope the journey to the next life is to your liking and know that I will never forget you" **and after the lion spoke its piece it reared its head back before a loud earth-shaking roar burst from it that would scare even the most battle hardened warrior but anyone could hear the sorrow in its tone.

**Time Skip**

Sharp molten gold eyes with slit pupils like a cat which had a feral like quality similar to that of a lion but anyone could see the power behind the eyes opened as the owner of the eyes raised from their bed swinging their legs around untill they sat up on their bed _"That was another one must have been Regulus's last host before me" _the person thought to themself before a powerful voice spoke **"Yes it was, Axel was my host before I moved to you, he was a powerful and skilled warrior and I would think he would say the same about you..Leo"** Regulus spoke to the person now known as Leo who gave a slight grin but it looked a bit feral in nature before he sighed and got up, Leo was 19 years old he was also very tall about 6ft 4inches and had a build even the most dedicated martial artist would be jealous of, Leo's build was made for a perfect mixture of speed and strength nether more than the other a perfect blend, Leo's skin was a deep bronze like he has spent all his life in the sun and his hair was long reaching the small of his back, it was wild and spike similar to that of a lion's mane its colour was deep burnt gold similar to Regulus's mane, Leo's face was sharp and refined but had a feral quality.

Leo knew he was different even when he was a small child he knew he was different, were other kids were thinking about new toys and games Leo was training his body to match those he saw in his dreams and as he got more dreams Leo started to duplicate what he saw gaining the people he saw's experience as he watched from their eyes, moved with their bodies, spoke with their mouths, male and female, noble and peasant, hero and villain, he saw it all and gained everything that made them great be it from evil or good, martial artist with un-named styles, battlemasters, blacksmiths, thieves, and more. Leo didn't care because while he experienced their lives and triumphs and failures, Leo knew that they didn't define who he was as a person and that only in time will he know what he will be and later when he reached the age of seven instead of another vision like always that night he finally saw the cause of his visions.

_'Flashback 12 years ago'_

_a 7 year old Leo opened his eyes which then widened in surprise because lining in front of him was the biggest lion he had ever seen easily larger than a van, the beast groaned as if it had just been woken up from it's slumber which instead of instilling fear Leo gained a feeling of nustaliga as if he knew the being in front of him for sometime. The beings eyes finally opened and stared at the Leo's __**"Ah we finally meet my host"**__ the beast spoke and Leo could feel the power in it's voice "W-who are you" Leo started with a slight stutter before he finished strong trying not to show any fear to the being infront of him almost by instincts alone but this just made the being chuckle __**"I see that the visions of my past hosts have been taking there effect on both you body and mind little cub" **__the being spoke after it stopped chuckling with Leo just glaring slightly thinking the being was laughing at him and for all intents and purposes it was before the being spoke again __**"But to answer your question my name is Regulus"**__ to most the name would sound strange but to Leo the name struck a chord in his being as if he knew it before the visions he was having since he was one started to go through his head as he saw all the other people he saw always had ether the same gold lion themed armour or axe which Leo then connected the dots "You're the armour and axe that all those people, I have been seeing were using in battle" Leo spoke with Regulus nodding his head __**"Yes I have been showing you the experiences of my former hosts because I am getting tired of my hosts not living long enough to use my power to its fullest potentiol, even those stupid dragon's host live longer then mine and most the time they kill each other!" **__Regulus said but muttered last part for to himself but Leo heard it and couldn't help but sweat drop at it before he shake his head and then said "well what happens now?" which Regulus replied __**"now you train in not only your body but in my sacred gear and with the experience of my past hosts it should be much easier for you to do it" **__with that said Leo started to fade signifying that he was waking up before he went Leo said "I will make sure I become the strongest yet partner" as he finished saying that Leo disappeared._

_'Flashback End'_

And that is what Leo did he trained in every and anything he could find from the different styles of kung fu dragon,tiger,snake and mantis and other styles of fighting like muai tai, karate, brazilian capero, tai chi, jujitsu and others from his memory that didn't have a name. Leo also learned how to use different weapons like spears, lances, twin blades, maces, axes, the multiple types of swords, halibers, hammers, nunchucks, sais, daggers and bo staffs. He also learned to use medieval ranged weapons like Bows, shurikens, kunai, throwing knifes and crossbows. Leo also trained how to use his Sacred Gear both in its Axe form and Armour form mastering them after 2 years of training and also somehow Leo was able to Breakdown the Beast the Regulus Nemea's version of Juggernaut Drive the Heavenly Dragons use but without losing his mind or life.

Regulus concluded that because Leo had been gaining the experience of all his former hosts even the ones that used Breakdown the Beast from the beginning of his life Leo's body used the humans ability to adapt to anything given time was now able to handle the Breakdown the Beast with out consquencise. And during the training to both his and Regulu's surprise somehow Leo made a new ability that not even Regulus has seen the Sacred Gear been able to use before. Then Regulus started to teach Leo about the different factions of the supernatural world with the big three being the ones he started out with, as Leo learned and trained and used Regulus's energy it started to effect his body changing it giving him the same traits as a Nemean lion like the impenetrable skin which combined with the Sacred Gears sub-abilitly to make Leo immune from taking damage from ranged attacks making him nearly invincible, also Leo gained heightened senses like sight, smell, hearing, taste and touch along with more feline attributes like perfect balance, agility and speed.

Leo shook his head to clear his mind of the old memories and then started to get dressed for school as he moved around his house, most people would be wondering why it was so quiet and the reason why was because Leo lived on his own, he did have family before but because of his mother and fathers profession they both died. His father was from britain, Scotland to be more precise and was a S.A.S soldier who specialized in CQC and espionage missions, his mother was American and was a marine sniper, one of the best but during a joint mission both had sacrificed themselves to protect their team-mates from enemy forces but both died in the process. They had left a huge amount of money to Leo because they had anticipated that they might die during their work so they made sure to set aside money for his use. Leo finished getting dressed in his school uniform which was a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved button-down shirt but because of his build Leo leaves the top two buttons open and doesn't use the ribbon, the uniform also has a matching black pants and brown dress shoes. Leo stared in the mirror in his bath room before sighing then pulling out a ruby-red ribbon before using it to put his hair up in a pony-tail to make sure that his hair didn't in the way, when he saw that it was in place Leo left the bathroom and walked down stairs making himself some toast before grabbing his bag and walked outside making sure he had everything before locking up the house.

Leo walked to the house next door knocking on the door, a man who looked to be in his late forties, had short brown hair that was slicked back but some spiked up at the front, his face had some wrinkles to show his age, he also had glasses on the man also had a blue shirt on with brown trousers and black shoes, this man was known as Mr. Hyoudou but to Leo he was his uncle "Hey uncle Hyo good morning" Leo said in a deep smooth baritone voice with a slight growl undertone in it which to most women it sounded very appealing. Mr. Hyoudou smiled before saying "Morning Leo here to pick up my worthless pervert of a son?" which Mr. Hyoudou finished with a sigh which just caused Leo to laugh because it was always funny to see his aunt and uncle pick fun at their son, Leo stopped laughing before saying "Yes I am, the student President asked me to make sure he wasn't late" with nodding his head before he shouted into the house "Honey is our pervert of a son up yet!?, Leo's here to get him!" with his wife answering "Not yet but he should be up soon!, Leo come in I made some breakfast if you want any!?" with this said Mr. Hyoudou moved aside to let Leo in which he nodded in thanks before he walked to the kitchen were he knew Mrs. Hyoudou was at. When Leo got to the kitchen he was greeted by Mrs. Hyoudou who was woman in her early forties who had long brown hair that went to the small of her back, her face was round and still looked quite young given her age, she was wearing a peach coloured shirt and a blue skirt with brown shoes. "Hey aunty Hyo how have you been?" Leo asked as he sat at the table to wait for Issei to get up, "I am fine Leo dear but I do wish my pervert of a son would wake up himself and not cause you the annoyance of having to get him up yourself" she finished with a sigh while also placing her left hand on her cheek with Leo just chuckling. Now you might be wondering why Leo was calling Mr and Mrs. Hyoudou aunt and uncle was because they were best friends with his parents and so he saw them almost every day when he was younger so he started to call them aunt and uncle.

Leo stopped chuckling when he heard crashing coming from up stairs knowing that it was Issei finialy getting up and probable noticed the time which just made Leo to shack his head at how stupid Issei could be, finally after a few minutes Issei showed up in the kitchen. Iseei was a 17 years old, 2 years younger than Leo also a second-year at Kouh Academy while Leo was a fourth-year, Issei had short brown hair and light brown eyes, Issei wore the Kouh uniform but he left both the blazer and dress shirt un-buttoned while wearing a red T-shirt underneath them and while he wears the dress pants Issei wears a pair of blue and white sneakers in place of the dress shoes. "Morning Mom, Dad and Oh" Issei started before his eyes narrowed when the stopped on Leo who had a slight smirk knowing why Issei stopped like he did because at Kouh Academy Leo had the title of King of Kouh because every girl in the academy lusted after him and that earned him the glares of envy from all the boys including Issei who is part of a group called the perverted trio, "What are you doing here Casanova, here to gloat or something?" Issei asked with venom in his tone but that was cut short when is father smacked him across the back of his head "don't talk to Leo like that he was here to make sure you got to school on time" Mr. Hyoudou said while his son was crouching down using both of his hands to cover his head were his dad hit him, Leo chuckled at before he got up and headed for the front door "Well I better get going now that I know Issei is up, so he should get to school on time I will see guys later" Leo said as he waved over his shoulder with Mr and Mrs. Hyoudou saying bye while Issei was still groaning in pain.

**At Kouh Academy**

Leo was walking through the courtyard smiling and waving at the female students which caused them to blush scarlet and squeal or giggle with each other, Leo heard some soft footsteps approaching him from his left side, already knowing who it was Leo turned to find Koneko Toujou walking beside him with her usual blank expression, Koneko was a petite girl around 15 years of age with white hair and hazel eyes. Her front hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She also wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair, She was wearing the Kouh's Academy girl's uniform minus the shoulder cape. Koneko was a first year student having came into the academy when he just started his fourth year and she already had a nickname which was 'The mascot of Kouh Academy' because of her cute looks which made Leo mentally chuckle before he reached up with his left hand which wasn't caring his bag before he started to pet Koneko on the head, Koneko's eyes closed and started to give off a barely hearable purr but thanks to Leo's own feline hearing he was able to hear it making him smile slightly before saying "Hello kitten, school been fine?". It was sometime during the begining of his fourth year, when he was eating his lunch that he first met Koneko who just started to eat with him and over the course of a few weeks it wouldn't be a surprise to see Leo walking and having lunch with Koneko, some of the girls at the academy were complaining that a first year beat them to the 'king' and so after that Leo started to call her kitten because of her name as a sort of nickname and she never once said to stop so he kept calling her it.

Koneko snapped out of her slight daze before righting herself and said in her normal stoic tone " Yes things have been going well nothing to hard" but even though her face was back to it's usual blank expression she still had a tinge of red while Leo just smiled before saying "Ok if you have any problems just ask" with Koneko nodding her head at this. While Leo was walking with Koneko talking every now and again, as he was having a mental conversation with Regulus **"Leo your being watched"** with Leo answering _"Yes, I know who ever they are has been watching me since I got into school is it the same one as before?" _he asked Regulus** "It is, so far they haven't made a move yet but better be on guard just to be safe"** Leo mentally nodded in agreement while his mind went back into the real world.

**XxXxXxXXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

There standing at the window looking down at Leo and Koneko was young woman with crimson red hair that went down to her thighs, with a single strand of hair sticking out from the top, her hair also had loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face. She also had a light skin tone, blue eyes which could sometimes be seen as a blue-green colour, she looked to be in her late teens but her buxom body looked to be on a women in her late twenties,she was about 5ft 8inch in height, this women was called Rias Gremory and she was a Third-year student. Next to Rias was another young woman with the same buxom body as Rias with very long black hair and violet eyes, her hair was tied in a pony tail but it was still long enough to reach all the way down to her legs with two strands out from the top and sloping backwards with an orange ribbon keeping her ponytail in place, this woman was called Akeno Himejima, she was 5ft 6Inch in height just two inches shorter that Rias.

"My,my Koneko sure is friendly with Leo-sempai fufufufu" Akeno said before she started to laugh with her crossing her arms under her breasts and putting her left hand on her cheek with her eyes closed but Rias didn't acknowledge her vice-president instead she just watched Leo and Koneko interact before asked "Have you finished gathering the information I asked for?" this question made Akeno stop laughing eyes wide before it seemed she figured out what Rias meant "Ah yes Leo Angelus, 19 years old mother and father both passed away in the line of duty in their respected military, academically the top student in the Academy getting A's in every class for the past 4 years, physically he is far above average out passing even Kiba during running even if Kiba is holding back much of his speed, Leo is also the psuedo-captian of the Kendo club" but she was interrupted by Rias "What do you mean psuedo-captian?" Rais asked with a raised eyebrow and turning around to face Akeno in her confusion which Akeno answered "What I mean is that while he isn't the offical Captian he teaches the kendo team and they look up to him as if he was the leader" Rias nodded in thanks to Akeno for clearing it up for her before she returned back to the window in time to see Leo waving bye to Koneko with a smile and she couldn't help but blush from it even at this distance, Akeno eeing the blush got a sly smile on her face before saying in a teasing tone "My,my are already getting a crush on Leo-sempai, oh my what would people think about their dear Rias-oneesama having a crush on the 'King' , fufufufufuf" Akeno started to laugh teasingly with Rias's face starting to glow a little bit redder hearing this before turning around quickly glaring slightly at her best friend with her cheeks puffed slightly like she was about to pout before saying "No I'm not and don't think I haven't seen you looking at him in a lustful manner especially when he is taking care of the perverted trio" Akeno stopped laughing and blushed slightly before turning her head pouting slightly this was a usual bit of teasing that the two do when they are alone but both knows that there is something about Leo that attracts them to him they just didn't know what.

(At lunch time)

Leo and Koneko could be found up on the roof of the Academy as usual with Leo eating a beef sandwich because of his lion like instincts and Koneko eating some sushi, as they ate and had some small talk about the Academy and any work they did before Leo stopped talking when he saw something out the corner of his eye which made him turn to look out to were the kendo club was were he saw the 'perverted trio' running to the back of it near the girls changing room making Leo growl softly. Leo got up and turned his head back to Koneko and said "I apologies Koneko but I have something very important to deal with and will be back in a few minutes" this confused Koneko but she nodded anyway which Leo smiled and walked away to go deal with the trio.

(With the Trio)

Issei was in heaven as he and his two friends Matsuda and Motohama were peephole that Matsuda and Motohama found which looks right into the kendo clubs changing rooms. Matsuda had two nicknames one the 'Perverted Baldy' and two the 'Sexual harassment paparazzi', he used to be a jock and school sports star before he became very perverted, he is also part of the Photo club. Motohama is the other and final member of the 'Perverted Trio', Motohama has the strange talent to calculate a female's body measurements which earned him the nicknames 'Perverted Glasses' and 'Three Size Scouter'. Issei was watching as his two best friends fight over who was going to see through the hole and just as he was about to jump into the argument he was stopped cold by a deep growl coming from behind which even caused Motohama and Matsuda to stop their argument and slowly as one the three turned around and found Leo standing behind them with his arms crossed and sharp gold lion-like eyes glaring at them coldly with the growl still coming from his throat "Issei" Leo said but it was the tone that made Issei's blood freeze having remembered the last time Leo used that tone, he shivered when that memory surfaced "What have I said about you three peeping on my team" Leo continued narrowing his eyes at the three, while they were shaking, Matsuda got over his fear some how before shouting "We don't have to listen to you Casanova you already have girls coming after you, so why don't you let us experions the beautiful nervana of a girls naked body!" Motohama being spurred on by Matsuda's defiance started shouting in agreement, while Issei normally would jump in with his friends, his memory of what Leo could do was still fresh in his mind so he stayed quite hoping his punishment isn't as bad as his friends. Leo glared coldly at the two fools that started to shout at him and at the corner of his eye he noticed that Issei was being quite, so Leo knew to make Issei's punishment lighter by a small amount.

Leo un-crossed his arms and moved to give the fools their punishment before someone cleared their throat making Leo look over his left shoulder to find all the kendo team fully dressed and has their shinai in their hands, "Oh evening Girls" Leo said having and smiling over his shoulder with some of the girl blushing up a storm because of it but at the front were Leo's top 'students' Murayama and Katase. Murayama was a brown-haired girl who was in second-year at the academy and next to her was Katase who had light brown almost pink hair who was also in second year, they are Leo's best 'student' in the fact they could take more of Leo's training than the other Kendo members. "Good evening sensei" the all the girls chimed back, then Murayama stepped forward before saying "You have our thank sensei for destracting the perverts for long enough to allow us to get changed and also to give them their punishment" Murayama finished in a sinister tone with the other Kendo members bearing their shinai out ready to strike the three perverts with evil glares in their eyes which made the trio to start to shiver in fear and it also made Motohama and Matsuda to hug each other in fear. When Leo heard this he couldn't help the feral smile to appear on his face that made two things to happen one most of the girls blushes returned also caused Murayama and Katase to become slightly wet from it, and two it made the trio to turn ghost white Issei more than the other two because he has seen that smile before when Leo defeated an inter gang for trying to bully some of the younger members of the kendo team, if he heard latley the leader of the gang was still in the hospital with both his arms broken in multiple places, four broken ribs, a broken jaw and a broken nose, Issei couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy when it came to facing a angry Leo.

Leo thought about what his student said before he nodded much to the girls delight and the horror of the trio before he turned around and weaved through the kendo team petting some of the younger ones on the head much to their bliss before he kept walking and shouted over his shoulder "All right you girls have fun and you perverts, try and make it some what of a warm up for them" with his peace said Leo just continued to head back to Koneko so that they could finish their lunch and as he walked away the screams of pain coming from the trio and the sound of shinai smacking against flesh. Up in the window of the old building watching the exchange was Rias, Akeno and Koneko who had left the roof to tell Rias about what Leo was up to and all three saw how he interacted with both the trio and the kendo team, "fufufuf, I like the way that he takes charge the way he does" Akeno said with a slight blush on her face and lust could be seen in her violet eyes, Rias just shook her head at her best friend, "Make a good father" Koneko pointed out in her normal bland tone while she munched on a sweet meat dumpling Leo had made, talking about how Leo interacted with the younger girls similar to how a father would to his younger daughter, at this statement Rias and Akeno blushed red thinking of him being the father to their children before they pushed down those thoughts, "It dosen't matter the fact that both he and Issei have such large amount of energy, Leo more than Issei with Leo's being very refined but still large enough to be coming off him in waves" Rias started with Akeno shivering in pleasure remembering the feeling of Leo's power pressing against her without even trying, even Koneko had a slight blush thinking about his power made her feline instincts always telling her that he was the perfect mate for her. "Then Issei who's power is rough and un-controlled but none the less very potent we better keep an eye on them just to be sure they don't attract the wrong type of attention" Rias finished with the other two nodding their heads in agreement.

(After School)

As Leo started to head home crossing the bridge but stopped when he saw Issei talking to a girl which made Leo narrow his eyes in suspicion as he knew that no normal woman would go near Issei let alone talk to him, **"Leo becareful that girl is not human, from the scent I would peg her as a Fallen" **Regulus warned his host and while Leo acknowledged him Leo was to focused on the fact that while the Fallen was playing the innocent girl act she was leaking huge amounts of blood lust and Killing Intent but Issei in all his perversion didn't sense it which irked Leo a bit because of how stupid Issei could get when he started to become perverted. Leo sighed before scratching the back of his head before mentally said _"I will have to follow him to make sure that Fallen doesn't kill him" _which he then headed for his house to get into better fighting gear.

(End of Date)

Issei was having the time of his life after finally getting a girlfriend and had an amazing date now he and his girlfriend 'Yuma' were at the park near the fountain, 'Yuma' turned to face Issei before saying "Hey, Issei?" which Issei answered "Yes, Yuma?" 'Yuma' did a shy face before speaking up "can you do something for me to comimerate our date?" this statement caused Issei's imagination to go crazy with him thinking it would be a kiss so he said "Sure anything, Yuma" because of his daydreaming Issei didn't notice the sinister smile that appeared on 'Yuma's face, "Can you please die?" this snapped Issei out of his daydream "E-eeh, I-i'm sorry I think I heard wrong, could you please repeat that" which 'Yuma' did "I said could you please die" before Issei could comprehend what was going on 'Yuma' had created a spear of light and aimed to thrust it through Issei's mid-section but that plan was stopped when a obsidian gauntlet struck her square in the face and hit with such strength that it sent her flying back and through three trees. Issei snapped out of his shock before he looked in front of him to be surprised to see that Leo was standing in front of him but the clothes Leo was wearing he didn't recognised (Think lancer from Fate/Zero but has gauntlets on his hands) "Issei" Leo spoke and Issei could hear the power coming from his tone "You need to get going right now" but before Issei could answer the tree's that 'Yuma' under exploded and a much older looking 'Yuma' with almost nothing in terms clothing which consist of a black strap-like objects (that resembled leather) around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that ran right up her arms with small length of chains hanging from them, shoulder gaurd-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder and black thigh-high heel boots. (Issei gained a nose bleed and started giggling pervertedly, making Leo get a twitch in his right eyebrow and was half tempted to smack Issei over the head) she was holding her nose where Leo had stuck but she had a glare of anger as she stared at Leo before she shouted "How dare, you strike me you lowly human!" then she drew her arms back with her nose red because of how bruised it was (though Leo thought he hit her with enough strength to break her nose) creating over 20 light spears, apon seeing this Issei turned to run while Leo was happy that Issei had left meaning he didn't have to hold back.

As the spears were launched Leo started to weave through them never letting them hit him (even though they couldn't anyway) and as he got closer to 'Yuuma' she started to get more desperate throwing more spears at a quicker pace but the flow of energy that made the spears up was not as refined meaning they were less stable and some of the spears disappeared half way to Leo. Leo got to just under her before he pushed off the ground rocketing up into the air at frightening speed reaching 'Yuma' in under a second, time seemed to slow as 'Yuma's' face widened in shock before Leo struck her with a kick to the face which launched her to the ground causing all of her spears to disappear because of her lack of concentration, Leo landed softly with no noise and Leo just faced towards to wear 'Yuma' had crashed and just as he was about to go over to were she was his heightened hearing heard a loud scream of Issei causing him to turn quickly to face to were was coming from before he thought _"Dammit Issei!" _then he heard laughing coming from were 'Yuma' was so he turned to face that way only to see Issei lying on the ground with a hole in his solar plex, and next to 'Yuma' was a tall and buxom woman with long, navy blue hair that seemed to obscured her right eye and her eye colour was brown, her attire consisted of a violet, trenchcoat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black high heeled shoes.

Leo couldn't help but look at the new womans cleavage because her trenchcoat was open at the top giving Leo a view of her breast and cleavage. "Hahahah, having some problems with a simple human there Raynare?" the new woman said to 'Yuman' who is really called Raynare, this statement caused Raynare to comically shoot off the ground and start shouting at the new woman "I was not Kalawarner, he just caught me off guard is all!" Raynare finished with her crossing her arms under her breasts pushing them up slightly before turning her head to the side while making a huffing sound, the woman now known as Kalawarmer just chuckled at her old friend before she turned to face Leo but his eyes were covered by his hair, "Well it doesn't matter I took care of the target now we just have to finish the witness, which is such a shame he is pretty hot" Kalawarmer said with the end quote casually before making a yellow spear of light, with Raynare copying her movements and made her own one. Leo streached his right arm out causing the two female Fallen to tense, then a deep gold coloured light started to be generated by Leo's hand which caused the two Fallen to turn their heads away and when the light was gone in it's place was a golden battle axe with the blade coming out of a roaring lion's head. Rayanre and Kalawarmer looked in surprise at the weapon then Leo started to talk which such power that both women secretly got warm because of it, "You know, I wasn't going to use this just in case Issei got hit in the cross fire but now that you killed him I don't need to keep my power suppressed right any more" as he finished this statement a aura of burnt Gold colouring exploded from Leo with the pressure started to press down onto the two Fallen before faster than the two could fallow, Leo swung his axe causing a air pressure that sped towards them which they tried to block it with their spear but the strength behind the attack still pushed them back about 5 feet. The two Fallen breathed heavily and to their surprise their spears of light broke apart in their hands, Leo leaned his axe against his shoulder before he said "Be grateful that I didn't aim at you, next time I won't miss" the two fallen looked at him in shock before they felt a cut appear on their cheek which caused them to turn around and to their fear (and secret arousal) all the tree's behind them were cut down in that one swing, they quickly turned to face Leo fearing that he would kill them but froze when he started talked again "Leave, now before I changed my mind" the two fallen looked at each other then Leo who raised and eyebrow then he continued "Well?" with this the two women quickly started to fly away to get away from the powerful warrior.

Leo sighed before he made walked towards Issei's dead body, then Leo kneeled down next to Issei before saying "Sorry pal thought I could protect you" Leo then closed his eyes but then a crimson glow caused his eyes to open to see a crimson summoning circle to appear and what followed surprised him the most because the person that appeared in the circle was none other than Rias Gremory and Leo had only one thing to say "Well I be damned".

**XxXxxXXxxxxxXxXXxXxX**

**Author's note: And done hope you guys liked it but my grans funeral is tomorrow and College work is starting to pile up so I won't be able to update like I want but I hope this sates you (my readers) untill I can get the time to write my other fanfiction chapters but until then.**

**Paladin out.**


	2. The Devil's Revealed

_**The Golden Lion King Of Gremory**_

**Chapter 2: The Dragon's Resurrection And The Lion's Amusement**

**Author's Note: Yo Paladin here just wanting to say wow, I didn't think this story would be so popular and I thank everyone who liked it. Any way onto a small update on my other stories (If you read them anyway, if not you can just skip this part) just wanted to say sorry for the slow updates but the flow for most of them have been hard to get, but I am starting to get back into it, so if life doesn't throw a wrench into my plans I should start updating my other stories ether next week or the week after. Ok update done onto the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School DXD or any other elements I might use, they all belong to their respected owners, only thing I own is my OC and any power that are not canon.**

"Character Speech"

_"Character Thought"_

_'Flashback'_

**"Sacred Gear Speech"**

_**"Sacred Gear Thought"**_

_**Time Skip**_

**xXxXXxXxXxxXXxxXXXxXxxxxXxxXXxXxXxX**

When Rais teleported to the person who summoned her (Who she knew was Issei) she didn't expect to find a park with a lot less trees than she remembered, before she was torn from her shock at seeing the tree all on the ground with what looked like a clean cut by a very recognizable voice saying "Well I'll be damned" causing her to sharply turn before gaining a milled blush (which she quickly tried to squash down) in seeing Leo in his battle outfit as she mentally admired how the leather material showcased Leo's defined upper-body Muscles (but Rais also somehow made a mental note to ask about the giant axe). Rias quickly shook her head causing her lush crimson-red hair to whip about, as she tried to clear her head of those thoughts before returning to reality.

Leo wanted to give a small chuckle on seeing Rias's different expression's as she tried to gain control of her body before he took pity on her and decided to speak up as he got up from his kneeling position "So you are the person that I felt all those times at school" with Leo starting to walk over to Rias, while at the same time Leo made his axe disappear again but in a dimmer light.

As Leo reached Rais who now had finally returned from her thoughts as Leo continued speaking "But I will be truthful I didn't think you would be a devil, especially from the Gremory house, I had thought it was just a coincidence that you had that second name looks like I was wrong" Leo finished with Rais look at him in shock probable wondering how a supposed normal human, knows about a devil family which Rais asked that line of thought to Leo "How do you know about the my family, a normal human like you shouldn't even know about the supernatural at all, let alone my families name" Leo just gave her a sly smirk and answered back while tapping the side of his nose with his pointer finger of his right hand "Now, now Rais everyone has their little secrets" this answer caused Rais to give him a pretty pout at not getting a straight answer from him.

Leo sighed make Rais look at him in confusion but Leo just turned away from Rias facing towards Issei before he spoke up "Let me guess, Issei summoned you here just before he died so he could live correct" with Rais nodding and answered back "Yes I was summoned here by his will to live, thanks to him having one of our fliers the seal on it reacted to his intent" Leo could help but give a small laugh at her answer before he spoke up to clarify why he laughed so as to make sure Rias wasn't confused at his action "As much of a pervert he is, Issei's will to live must have been strong" Leo gave a small snort thinking about why Issei might want to live before voicing his thought "I bet he just wanted to touch a girl's breast before he died" which made Rias giggle at his statement.

Rais walked up to Leo until she was standing right next to him also looking at Issei before she spoke up "You know he wanted to live, would you mind if I made him part of my peerage?" now most would wonder why asked Leo permission if she could add issei to her peerage but what people forget that while they aren't counted as childhood friends Leo an Issei knew each other since they were young and because of Leo's lion instincts, he is very protective of his family and Leo sees Issei as his overly perverted and annoying brother that really needs to be smacked over the head multiple times a day to manage his perversion.

Leo looked at Rais at the corner of his eye before he sighed and nodded his head "Yeah, you can, I rather have him being a devil and able to live his life by his own choice instead of losing it now because someone was to paranoid and killed him" Rais nodded happy she got Leo's approval and moved to do the reincarnating before Leo spoke up "But, I am going to be going to every meeting that the Occult Club has, Got it" Rias quickly turned in shock at Leo's statement and went to argue Leo's statement but her voice was caught in her throat when Leo released some more of his power causing his eyes to shine and a deep gold outline to appear around him but what really got Rias's attention is that behind Leo was a large lion the size of a tank staring at her as if daring her to refute Leo's order.

Rias will never admit that she found power sexy but unlike Akeno who really got off on it, Rias was more of personality first then power and standing in front of her showing his power much like a lion did against someone in their pride as well as have a desirable personality in a man, caused a shiver of intense pleasure to shot up and down her spine (Not that she would tell anyone that let alone Akeno). Rias nodded agreeing to Leo's demand which Leo answered by suppressing his power again before he sighed and spoke up "I'm sorry but I need to make sure Issei doesn't get himself into something that he can't handle, Ok?" which Rias just nodded in turn before she re-turned around and knelled next to Issei before pulling out a pawn from under her skirt and placed it on Issei's chest and waited.

When nothing happened Rias tried another pawn piece but after awhile that didn't work so Rais spent about 10 minutes trying to find out which piece would react to Issei, she tried a single rook -nothing, her last knight- nothing, her last bishop-nothing, in the end she put all 8 of her pawns onto Issei's chest before a bright crimson light erupted from them and all eight slowly sank into Issei's chest while Rias had a happy smile after she finally able to revive Issei before standing up and started to chant " By my name of Gremory, I Command thee Issei Hyoudou, to become my servant. To Return to these lands a devil. Return and live your new life in joy as my pawn." with the chant done the light died down and lying there was a sleeping Issei which made Leo give a small smile before he turned and headed home but stopped part way before calling over his shoulder.

"Thank you, Rias I will see you at school then but I guess you will wait a day for Issei to get use to being alive right?" Leo looked over his shoulder seeing Rias nodding her head at his question with him nodding in turn before he continued on walking while waving over his shoulder. Rias just looked on as Leo walked home before she sighed and moved to teleport Issei to his house but she couldn't help but think _"I wonder if I can get Leo to join my peerage?, it would be great to always be able to spend time with him" _this line of thought caused Rias to blush and give a small giggle before Issei and her disappeared in a flash of light.

**XxXxXxxXxXxXXxXxXXxXXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**The Next Day**

Issei was pretty sure this day couldn't get any weirder , first he had that weird dream were his girlfriend tried to kill him only for Leo to save him and telling him to run but he still got killed by another lady (Who Issei giggled perversely when he thought back to the way she looked) and then when Issei woke up and tried to phone Yuma about that weird dream and wondered if she had a dream just as weird or if it was just him, Issei found out that he no longer had her number on his phone which he found weird since he didn't remember deleting it. Then when he got to school and he talked with his friends Matsuda and Motohama about it, they were telling him that they didn't know anyone called Yuma, thinking they were pulling a prank Issei kept pestering them but they didn't change their tune about the subject. When Issei tried to get near Leo to ask him about it all the kendo girls threatened him with a sever beating if he went even 10 feet from Leo,so Issei gave up on that plan.

So after the end of school Issei started to walk home taking a short cut through the park hoping to figure out what exactly was going on but Issei couldn't help but feel like he had more energy now that it was night instead of this morning which the sun rays felt like needles stabbing him. As he walked, when he passed by the fountain a foreboding feeling seemed to saturate the air putting Issei on edge causing him to stop with Issei only able to think _"What is this feeling, it's causing the hairs on the back of my neck to stand on edge." _As Issei was thinking this, the sounds of footsteps getting closer could be heard causing Issei's head to snap towards were the sound was originating from which aloud Issei to see a person walking towards him.

The person walking towards Issei was a middle-aged-looking gentleman with short black hair and dark blue eyes, stand at about 6ft. Man was wearing a pale violet trench-coat over a white dress shirt with a matching Ascot, black pants and shoes, and a black fedora, he also had a pair of black leather gloves covering his hands. "My,my how unfortunate, what are the chances of actually bumping into someone like yourself in a place like this " the man spoke with a arrogant tone in his voice as continued to walk towards Issei who was trying to figure out what was going on. As Issei was trying to figure out what the man was saying Issei slowly tensed to start running but it seemed the man had seen through his plan because he spoke up "Trying to run away?Tell me who is your master?" hearing that his plan to subtly move away caused Issei to take a step back but what actually happened when he did this caused Issei to gasp in surprise, because instead of just taking a step back like he had planned Issei actually jumped over the fountain and landed on the other side.

_"What the hell, how on earth did I do that I only planned to take a step back not jump over the fountain"_ Issei thought as his eyes were wide in shock before he snapped out of it and took the chance to increase the distance between him and the strange man. As he ran thinking he was increasing the distance, something caught Issei's eye which caused him to look up as his eyes widened in shock as he thought _"Feathers?" _ which caused Issei to look up only to find the very same man that he had thought he had left behind was now flying above him with black bird-like wings which caused Issei to think _"Just like Yuma!" _

But Issei was brought out of his thoughts when the man spoke up "Do you really think I would let you get away?" in a mocking tone but Issei chose to ignore the man as he turned to run the other way but because of this choice Issei unfortunately did not see the the man create a blue spear of light that he quickly threw at the retreating Issei's back. Issei gasped in pain as the spear of light pierced through his abdominal making Issei stumble forward before he collapsed but Issei still tried to move even through the pain. The man floated down until he touched the ground "I apologize for giving you such pain" the man started as he grabbed his fedora "Sadly, it looks like I missed any vital organs" the man continued in his mocking and fake sympathetic tone as he watched Issei struggle through the pain.

The man chuckled almost sadisticly as he watched Issei try to get away before he spoke again "The next one will be more accurate this time" before he summoned another spear to his hand and shouted "I'LL KILL YOU THIS TIME FOR SURE!" but before he could try and attack Issei, the man's arm that was wielding the spear was struck causing a small explosion causing the man to grunt in both surprise and pain. When the smoke cleared around the man's arm he was now missing both his glove and some of his jacket and shirt up to his elbow, his attention was grabbed away from his scorched arm when a feminine voice spoke up "Could you not touch this kid" which made the man look towards the voice seeing Rias standing next to the bleeding out Issei who finally lost conscientiousness from blood loss.

The man noticing Rias's crimson-red hair couldn't help but give a small smirk before he spoke up as he reached for his fallen fedora "That red hair... I'm quite familiar with it." The man paused as he placed the fedora back onto his head before he continued "Are you by chance part of the Gremory family?" Rais just gave the man a cold smile which looked to be pleasant, while also put a lock of her hair behind her right ear before she answered him "I am Rias Gremory. It is a pleasure to met you Mr. Fallen Angel" the Fallen angel just held onto the rim of his fedora while giving Rias a arrogant smile.

"I won't forgive you, if you try and take this kid out." Rias said as she gave the fallen angel a sharp glare to show him, her displeasure but the Fallen just snorted to show he wasn't taking her or her threat seriously before he answered back "Seriously... this one is actually your underling..?" the Fallen sighed before he gave a small spike of K.I(killing intent) as he started directly into Rias's eyes before speaking "Please don't leave your servants unattended. Someone like me, who while taking a walk might accidental hunt him down." Fallen finished with a small smirk which Rias returned with another cold smile.

"Thank you for the advice" Rias spoke but anyone could tell she was anything but grateful before she put here hands on her hip and declared out to the Fallen "This city is under my jurisdiction. If you dare interfere again, don't blame me for taking more drastic measures!" but instead of feeling threatened the Fallen just shrugged of the threat before he spoke as he jumped into the air "The same goes for you too, next head of the Gremory family" the Fallen started to flap his wing launching him further into the air nut Rias was still able to hear what he was saying as if he was right in front of her. " My name is Dounashiku. I pray we never meet again" as he finished disappearing into the night sky the only thing left to suggest he was there was his feathers dropping from the sky.

Rias sighed grateful that the Fallen had left before someone spoke up be side her "My,my he was a arrogant man wasn't he?" Rias looked to her right and saw her queen had her eyes closed and her hand folded in front of her. Rais looked to were Issei should be lying and found the spot empty, Akeno spotting that her king was looking for Issei decided to speak up "I already had Koneko take Issei back home, thankfully his wound was as bad thanks to the fact you got here so quickly made it easier for me to heal it" Rais nodded in thanks to Akeno for updating her, before she sighed getting Akeno to look at her which Rias spoke up "Well I will just get Kiba to get him tomorrow, so as to tell him about his new status" Akeno nodded at this before a thought dawned on her "Wait, isn't Leo-sempai coming as well?" Akeno asked with Rias feeling like she could slap herself for forgetting that important bit of information.

Rais started to freak out about not getting the O.C's club room ready for Leo to see, she was passing back and forward in front of Akeno trying to think of away to correct her small blunder before she stopped and took a few calming breaths before she spoke to Akeno "It's fine i will get Koneko to get him and with some help from our familiars and a bit of magic we should be able to get the club room cleaned for Leo" Akeno just nodded but was mentaly chuckling about flustered and nervous Rias got when she was reminded about Leo coming to the club room _"Fufufuf, it sure is funny to see Rias act like this whenever Leo-sama _(Which Akeno calls Leo mentally because while she was a sadist, she was just as big a masochist and Leo's power and presence always brought her submissive side out and from what she could tell from it, her submissive side only came out around Leo) _it will be fun tomorrow"_ Akeno couldn't help but think and feel slightly excited about Leo coming to the club room.

With everything done and nothing that would point the normal humans to the supernatural both Rias and Akeno both teleported back to the club room in a flash of crimson light

**XxXxxXxXXXxxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**The Next Day: Kouh Academy**

Leo was in his third class of the day, which was world history (Which Leo found extremly easy seening how because of him reliving Regulus's previous hosts meant that all of the words history Leo knew as if he was there) before the door was opened and standing in the door way with her usual stoic look on her face was Koneko, the teacher looked at Koneko and spoke "Yes is there something you need?" with Koneko nodding her head before walking over to Leo before speaking "The President wanted me to come get you for the meeting" at this Leo nodded his head knowing that it was Rias that had called for him which Leo then explained to the teacher who nodded intern and just told Leo to make sure the homework was done by next week which Leo said he would do.

As Leo and Koneko walked to were the OC's club room Leo spoke up "Hey kitten, is Rias getting to go get Issei?" which Koneko replied with her usual monotone voice but she couldn't stop a small dust of red on her cheecks from Leo's petname for her " Yes, President is getting Kiba to go pick the pervert up" with Leo just laughing at her answer (which caused her to blush to grow because of the way Leo's laugh seemed to reverberate through her body) bacuse Leo knew that Issei wil hate the fact that it was the 'Prince of Kouh' was the person sent to go get him.

When both Leo and Koneko finally reached the place were the Occult Club, Leo noticed that it was the old school building which was a threee story building, with the third story serving as a clock-tower. It had been painted white with a black roof with vines creeping up to the second story.

As they reached the double doors inside the building that lead into the , Koneko opened one of them allowing Leo to walk in which he nodded to her in thanks before walked into the club room and Leo couldn't help but be impressed by the way the room looked but Leo could feel that Regulus wasn't as impresed as him but Leo couldn't blame him seeing how some of his former hosts were of royalty meaning they lived in much grander acomidations.

The interior of the club room was a wood-paneled room with Victorian-style coaches and chairs along the walls. One side was set up to be able to be used as a bath, and a large magic circle was there (Leo was able to tell that it was the Gremory Family circle) which allowed the club members to teleport to and from client locations.

When Leo finished looking at the interior he noticed that Akeno was coming out of the kitchen (that he didn't notice there was one) she also noticed Leo standing there before she walked till she was infront of him before she bowed from her hip and spoke "Hello Leo-sempai, I would like to welcome you to the Occult club room I am the vic-president Akeno Himejima" after she finished her speech Akeno raised from her bow and gave Leo a kind smile which Leo returned while also saying "And I thank you for the welcome Akeno."

Akeno was very giddy with being able to speak with Leo before she spoke up "Would you like some tea Leo-sempai?" Leo replied "Yes and you can make any tea you would like Akeno" because of his reply Akeno gained a small blush on her face before turned and headed back towards the kitchen but Leo could see that Akeno started to swing her hips more sensualy trying to draw his eyes (which they did), Leo sighed before he started to head towards one of the coaches but was stopped by Regulus speaking up.

**"Wait Leo, I think that now we are entering into the supernatural world might as well and start acting a bit like a king" **Leo sighed a bit at this, this is something that Regulus had been started talking to him about, that since he was the strongest host Regulus had ever had he wanted Leo to show his dominance much like a lion or like Regulus seemed to love putting it 'Like a King' but Leo couldn't help but want to do it just to see how the others would react to using a bit of his power.

And so with that in mind Leo walked over to the coach that Koneko was sitting on eating some chocolate bar while she watched him in interest wondering what he was doing. What happened next made the normally stoic Koneko to widen her eyes in shock as Leo went to sit down on what looked to be thin air before, appearing in a shower of soft burnt gold sand formed around him creating a regal, obsidian stone throne. On the thrones arms two massive growling lion heads were professionally carved, the seat and back cushions seemed to be made of leather but from what type of animal Koneko could not tell. Koneko moved to ask Leo about the throne but was cut short when more of the burnt gold sand appeared as it circled the know sitting Leo who was resting his head against his right hand, the sands merged and formed a large lioness that had striking ruby-red eyes before she then circled the throne until she put her head onto the left arm of the throne which Leo answered this action by starting to pet the lioness with his left hand.

When Akeno came out of the kitchen with Leo's tea she wasn't expecting Leo to be sitting on such a regal looking throne that seemed to fit his image of a regal king with a hint of feral like quality that seemed to draw Akeno's lust even more but what really caught her attention was the lioness that Leo was petting but Akeno just pushed that to the back of her mind as she walked over to Leo to give him, his tea but stopped short when the lioness started to give a small growl but was cut short when Leo tapped the lioness on the nose making her cut her growl and fall silent except for the low purr she made as Leo returned to his petting.

Leo spoke up after he stopped the lioness from growling at Akeno "I apologize Akeno, Nala is just very protective over me when it come to people she doesn't know trying to get close to me" Akeno just nodded before she handed the tea over to Leo who grabbed it with his right hand and nodded in thanks. Leo took a sip of his tea and found that it was very tasty "Your choice of tea is quite nice Akeno, red jade tea very nice." Leo complimented Akeno who just gained a small blush while folding her arms and putting her right hand onto her cheek "Ara ara thank you for the compliment Leo-sempai" Leo just gave a small chuckle at her before he returned to drinking his red jade tea.

As Leo enjoyed his tea and his petting of Nala with Koneko still eating her chocolate (while being very jealous of the lioness) and Akeno who was standing near encase Leo wanted another drink, when Leo's ears picked up the sound of water coming out of a shower making him face towards it, allowing him to see Rias shadow as she showered and only one thought came to Leo's mind _"If Issei was here he would be a drooling mess"_ with Leo able to feel Regulus nodding his head in agreement before Leo sighed in joy as he finished his tea which Akeno quickly took his cup.

Just as Akeno took Leo's tea cup was there a knock at the double doors with Rias shouting from the shower "Come In!" which the door opened to show Kiba and Issei walking in one with a smile as he tried to make small take, the other disgruntled as of the sheer fact he was next to the other was a large sin (should be easy to guess who is who) before Leo couldn't stop himself from shacking his head at how Issei gained a surprised face when he noticed that Koneko was there (But Leo noticed that Issei seemed to not even bothered to acknowledge that he and Nala were there which annoyed Leo to some extents but not much) but Leo's thoughts were interrupted by seeing Issei getting drawn to the sound attention were drawn to the sound of running water coming from the bathroom.

When both Issei and Leo turned to the origins of the sound what Issei saw surprised him because he was able to see Rias's shadow through the shower curtain and while Leo had already seen it he couldn't help but give a small snort in amusement at how little Rias had in terms of showing off her body, and Issei's reaction is something Leo wasn't even surprised about see the lecherous face Issei was making of course that was cut short when a very blunt response from Koneko " What an odious face..." which made Issei's face to drop and changed to as if Koneko's words had physically harmed him, getting a small laugh from Leo.

Rias got out of the shower and got dressed thanks to Akeno having gotten her clothes a head of time. After she finished Rias she stepped out of the bathroom but stopped momentary when she saw Leo sitting on his throne and petting the lioness, and much like what Akeno thought Rias was drawn to how the lion themed throne matched Leo perfectly even if it contrasted his gold skin with it's black colour, but that didn't stop it from giving more weight to his nickname of King of Kouh. Rias shook her head to get her mind back onto the topic on hand, Rias stepped forward before speaking up " Sorry for the wait" with Leo waving her worry with a wave of his right hand before answering back " It's fine Rias, we didn't need to wait long and the tea I got from Akeno was lovely and Nala and Kitten kept me company" as if to agree with him Nala moved round from the left side of the throne and came to the front were she lied down but placed her head onto Leo's lap were he continued to pet her head which caused her to purr loudly gaining a small glare from Koneko but it was dimmed in it's strength because of the blush on her face thanks to hearing Leo openly say his nickname for her.

Issei seemingly finally noticing that Leo was there, could only look on in shock at not only the throne and lioness but also the casual way he spoke to the 'Two Great Ladies of Kouh Academy', even more about the fact Leo gave Koneko a nickname which seemed to cause the perverted anger in him to rise so he shouted out "Damn you Casanova how can you talk to the 'Two Great Ladies and the Mascot of Kouh Academy so casually, it just itsn't fare, aslo why are you even here!" with Issei starting to cry anime-tears as he thought of the unfairness of life causing Rias to look at him confused and Akeno to do her usual laugh, Koneko just stared at Issei blankly before saying bluntly "Pervert" making Issei to appear in the corner with a cloud above his head mumbling about 'cute girls words hurting' causing Kiba to just chuckled occur-redly with a sweat drop at how strange Issei was.

Leo just snorted at the by-play before speaking up catching everyone's attention "Let me answer your two questions Issei, the first: I am able to speak so casually with them is simple, I have been friends with Kitten for some time and the main reason is that why shouldn't I treat them like normal people because that is what they are, not some titles given by everyone else or their second names they are their own person and if anyone thinks anything but will have to be given a slight 'talking too.' Do you need me to give you that 'talk' Issei?" Leo stared at Issei with his right eye-brow raised but Issei felt a cold shiver run down his spine knowing that Leo actually mean he would give Issei a beat down causing Issei to rapidly shake his head so fast that if everyone in the room didn't already know that he wasn't a normal human they would be sure that Issei would have broken his neck with how fast his head was shacking.

Rias couldn't help but blush bright because of the words that Leo had just said making her glad she meet him, Akeno also had a blush but more from Leo's dominate aura he was projecting when he talked to Issei making her slightly wet but made sure to hide this side _"For now" _Akeno mentally corrected and Koneko was just internally happy that Leo saw her as a friend (of course a small part of her mind wanted to be more than _friends_ before she quickly squashed that down.) Kiba had a small smile as he heard Leo's speech and was inspired by it _"It is as if he really is a king giving counsel to his people"_ Kiba had a feeling that things will be quite interesting with Leo around.

"And for your second question, it's simple I will be joining you in becoming a new member of the Occult Club" Leo continued with a slight shrug before he moved his hand that was petting Nala on top of her head to scratching under her chin which she seemed to really liked that as she gave a slightly louder purr causing Leo to gain a soft smile causing the three girls to gain a small blush at the seen before Rias thought it would be good to begin introductions of the members of the club.

"Now Issei allow me to introduce myself I am Rias Gremory and I am the President of the Occult Club(O.C for short)" Rias spoke with Akeno following up "Nice to meet you Issei Hyoudou, my name is Akeno Himejima and I am the vice-president of the O.C" Akeno finished with a bow making Issei to gain sparkles in his eye's before he shouted in reply "Ah I should be the one saying that! Please take care of me!" making Leo snort in amusement.

Rais then spoke up "Now then Issei allow me to get straight to the point, everyone in this room except for Leo is a Devil."

**XxXXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxxx**

**Author's Note: And done that is chapter 2 finished hope you all liked it and to all who gave great suggestions for what to do with Leo, Humbly thank you but I already have a idea for what is coming next you just have to wait and see. Anyway please comment and review, until next time**

**Paladin Out. **


	3. The Lion's Fangs

_**Golden Lion King**_

_**Chapter 3: The Perverted Dragon's Dream and the Kings Fangs**_

**Author's Note: Sup my readers Paladin here with the third chapter of Golden Lion King and got nothing else to add besides thanks to everyone who liked this and my other stories it is great support, when it comes to the pairings it is simple Leo is going to have a large harem because as a lion he isn't going to share with the other guys, and for any that wants to let Issei have a harem the only thing I can say is, don't read then, there are plenty of fanfiction and of course the actual manga/anime with Issei getting a harem. Also I am making this chapter longer as my way of saying sorry for the late update.**

**Desclaimer: I don't own Highschool DxD or any other elements I might use, they all belong to their respected owners.**

"Character Speech"

_"Character Thought"_

_"Different Language"_

_'Flashback'_

**"Sacred Gear Speech"**

_**'Sacred Gear Thought'**_

_**TimeSkip**_

**xXxXxXxXxXxxXxxXxXXxxXxxxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXx**

"Eh?" Issei said while blinking in surprise before gaining a sceptical look at the sudden statement which Rias caught onto making here give a small laugh at Issei's face before she spoke up "Your face shows disbelief, well I can't say I am surprised" Rias shook her head before Rias continued " remember that guy from last night with the black wings?" Issei gained a look of confusion as he remembered the man in the fedora. Rias then started to talk again after seeing Issei's face gain a look of a mix of confusion but also remembrance " That man that attacked attacked you was a fallen angel" with Issei gaining a look of shock at Rias's bold statement.

That's when Rias went on to tell Issei what fallen angels were, " Fallen Angels were originally Angels that lived in heaven that served Gods, They were cast out of heaven and were sent to hell for their wicked ways" Rias started with Issei as he slowly sipped the tea Akeno gave him part way during Rais talking about the Fallen Angel (Which Issei didn't think was real but with the way Rias was spoke with such a serious look as she spoke, Issei tried to pay attention) Leo couldn't help but gain a look of amusement when he saw Issei trying to believe what Rias was saying but still can't help but feel sceptical that this was nothing but a big joke.

**"You know partner that pervert really is in denial if with all the things that have happened to him he still doesn't believe the red-head is saying" **Regulus spoke up with a sound of amusement in his voice with Leo on cracking a small smile in agreement. _" Yeah, Issei has always been really thick in the head when it came to stuff that wasn't about the female body in a perverted manner" _Leo thought to Regulus getting a small laugh from his old partner with Nala making a small noise in agreement like she could hear the conversation while at the same time giving Koneko a small look a smugness in response to the small glare of jealousy that Koneko was shooting Nala for the fact that Leo was still petting Nala which Koneko mentally thought that Leo should be petting her (Koneko) on the head not Nala.

Leo zoned back into the conversation as Rias started to continue after she had taken a breath "And because they were cast down to the to hell, we devil's want to retain control of hell, and so we (The Devils) have been battling the Fallen Angels and Angels ever since" as Issei started to really get into Rias's tale about what Fallen Angels, Leo's attention was again taken from the discussion by Regulus. **"Partner" **Regulus spoke with Leo answering back _"What is it" _Leo waited for his partner to answer back which was right after he had finished **"I wonder? have you also picked up the smell of a dragon from the pervert?" **Regulus asked in a serious tone which Leo gave mental nod in answer _"Yeah and from the scent I would say it is Ddraig" _ which Leo could then feel Regulus nodding in agreement before he gave a small glance to Issei _"With Ddraig finally finding a host that would mean Albion has ether found a host but still remains dormant or he is already active" _ the response Leo got from Regulus made him give a small laugh as Regulus gave a small growl and then spoke up **"FINALLY! about time we get to show those stupid lizards that their hosts aren't that strong**."

Rias took a breath before giving a small thank you to Akeno who had handed her a fresh cup of tea, so as to sooth her kings throat (even though mentally Akeno wants to call someone else king). After Rias took a small sip of her tea she started up from were she left off " We devils make pacts with humans for a price in order to gain power were as the Fallen Angels take over humans and use them to try and destroy us devils, of course the Gods tasked the Angels to hunt down both us the Devils and the Fallen Angels causing a three-way stand-off. This has been going on for a long time now." Rias finished her speech and then looked at Issei who while looked impressed by the story itself, had a dumbfounded face as all the terms and such just flew right over his head.

Rias crossed her arms under her breasts which pushed them up slightly making Issei's eyes to instantly be drawn to them and gained a look of perversion in them which made Rias slightly uncomfortable because of how intense Issei was looking at her chest but that was soon forgotten when she swelled with pride when she noticed Leo's eyes were drawn to her chest but only for a second but that was enough to let Rias know that he was at least attracted to her before she spoke up, directing it towards Issei " Do you understand what I've been saying so far?" because of him being asked directly snapped Issei out of his perverted state before he gained a sheepish expression before he raised his right hand with his index finger pointed up before saying "Er... So is this a Occult Research's Club's discussion forum?" with Rias gaining a small look of annoyance before she quickly spoke up after Issei finished "Everything I said is true"

Issei closed his eyes before he shacked his left hand in front of his face as if to wipe away what Rias had just said making Leo shake his head in amusement before Kiba decided to speak up but to both Leo's and Regulus's confusion Kiba practically shoving his face into Issei with his usual smile on his face "The Reasarch club is a front. In Reality we devils use the clubroom as our Headquarters." but instead of being grateful or more confused Issei reacted just how Leo thought he would making the scene even more amusing, with Issei making a sour face before he spoke back to Kiba "That's not the problem here, Handsome Prince...! Please be quite" the please at the end surprised Leo because he didn't think that Issei would say something so polite to Kiba.

Leo decided that he would join the talk "Yuuma" Leo notice that as soon as he had said that name Issei instantly tensed before trying to pretend that he didn't hear what Leo said but Rias made sure that the topic wasn't ignored by handing a photo to Issei with a slightly annoyed look on her face while she spoke up " This girl... you remember her right?" when Issei looked at the photo his eyes widened in shock before he exclaimed "YUUMA-CHAN?! WHERE DID YOU GET THIS?!" Issei swung his head round and was about to shout again to try and get answers but was cut short by Leo "Issei!, that's enough calm yourself and let Rias speak before you fly off the handle again or I will make you stay calm do you understand" Issei turned to when Leo started to speak and shivered at the the cold, sharp glare Leo was giving him and the tone of Leo's voice didn't help him feel any safer so he just nodded his head which (To Issei's relief made Leo stop glaring at him).

The buy-play had different reactions from the other people in the room. With Rias she was greatful to Leo for stopping Issei from going into a shouting fit and not letting her actually answer (Of course the fact that he took charge again and looked hot doing it had nothing to do with her gratitude), Koneko's reaction wasn't physical in the fact that her usual stoic look on her face but on the inside for once in some time she was agreeing with her feline instincts which were purring in glee seeing The Alpha put such a weakling in their place and while Koneko tried to not think of what her Instincts were implying she was still mentally cheering at seeing the pervert be punished. Akeno's reaction was to be expected of a M&amp;S mix was that she had a bright red blush on her cheeks which she hid behind her hand as she gave a small giggle but if one could see her eyes they would see all the raw lust in them, and Kiba just gave his usual normal smile and didn't seem to react.

After silence came over the group Issei spoke up again but much calmer than before " But how can you know about her when everyone else can't remember?" with Rias answering him "That girl most certainly does exist, she's a Fallen Angel, just like the person that ambushed you yesterday." Issei looked to try and see how 'Yuuma' could exist but not be remembered by anyone, well almost everyone seeing how the Occult Club and Leo seemed to remember 'Yuuma' but Rias quickly re-catched Issei's attention as she continued on to explain "After her and her fellow Fallen Angel killed you they must have erased everything about herself from both everyone's memory's and any data related to her"

Rias could see that while Issei was overly-perverted (Which maybe in another life she would find adorable, and maybe something she could tease him with but in this one she finds it a bit annoying especially seeing how she only wants one man to see her body) at this thought Rias caste a quick glance towards Leo who was still petting Nala on the head while watching Issei as he got this new info from her before he spotted her glance giving her small smirk and a wink causing a small but fierce blush to form on her cheeks causing her to turn away to try and get it under control.

After getting her blush under control Rias continued speaking " And that is why no one besides us here in the room remembers the girl named Yuuma Amano" Issei had a look of shock before he eclaimed "Killed Me?!, B..but I'm still alive and well right now!" Issei slowly started to hyperventilate from the shock of finding out that all the dreams that he had of dying were true but before Issei started to panic more Leo quickly rushed up from his throne and rushed over to Issei and knelled down and placed his hands onto Issei's shoulders and gave him a quick shake.

"Issei!, easy..easy your fine now, no need to panic, just take some deep breaths and calm down" Leo spoke and his voice changed from his usual feral under-tone to a smoother one to try and calm his sydo-brother, Issei hearing Leo took his advice and started to slowly breath in and out for a few minutes before he stopped hyperventilating. After Issei finally calmed down Issei gave a nod to Leo in thanks, while Issei usually hates Leo's guts for getting every girl in school lusting after him it doesn't change the fact that he and Leo grew up together and Issei seeing Leo as a older brother figure, so he was grateful that Leo was here to make sure he was ok.

Leo seeing Issei finally calmed down and gave him a nod, Leo was grateful that he was here to keep Issei calm, seeing that his work was done Leo walked back to his throne were Nala was lying at the feet before she moved to let him sit down before she lied back down next to his shoes. Leo nodded towards Rias to let her know she could continue which she gave him a nod and a small smile before she gained a serious face and she spoke towards Issei "The reason why they killed you Issei is because you possessed a 'Sacred Gear'" Issei's face gained a slight look of recognition while he muttered "Sacred Gear?" Issei then looked towards Rias "Why does that sound familiar?"

Instead of Rias answering Akeno stepped in "The 'Sacred Gear' resides in special humans, giving them abilities far above a normal human" Akeno stopped to take a small sip of her tea before she went back to the lecture " Although most of the 'Sacred Gears' can only take affect in the human world, there are some of them that possess enough power to harm Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels." After Akeno finished saying that Leo couldn't help but go down memory lane of all his fellow Regulus partners that were killed by ether Devils,Angels or Fallen Angels or all-together before they could reach their full power.

Leo was rubbed from his walk through life by Nala that noticed that he had zoned out, giving her a small smile in thanks before he returned back to the group only to see Issei grabbing his private parts with a shock look on his face causing Leo to use his right hand to run in-between his eyes while giving a soft groan of annoyance with the way Issei was acting, Rias and Koneko's reaction were very similar with Rias placing her left hand onto her forehead with a slight eye roll and Koneko scrunched her nose in annoyance at Issei's behaviour before saying " Such Vulgarity.."

Rias sighed before she spoke "No.. listen, Okay Issei?" which caused Issei to scratch the back of his head with a sheepish smile on his face before Rias spoke again "Now Issei, I want you to close your eyes and then strike a pose that you feel would be anle to draw out a strong power from with in" Issei couldn't help but feel embarrass as he cupped his hands together as he put his right leg slightly behind his left as he went into a horse stance.

When Rias saw the stance she couldn't help but think of how weird it was, as she looked around the room Rias saw Akeno giggling at the stance but seeing how Rias knew Akeno for so long she could tell that Akeno wanted to burst out laughing, Rias then looked to Koneko but saw that Koneko wasn't even looking she was to busy munching on some sushi from a bento (Which made Rias wonder were Koneko got the bento in the first place but that quickly changed when Rias noticed a gold lion carved into the side of the bento box instantly telling her who the box belonged to) this caused Rias's right eye-brow to start twitching but she quickly suppressed it to make sure no one saw it.

sighing Rias spoke up "It doesn't look like you have any power.." Issei's face fell at this but then Rias continue "..well then lets try this instead, try using your feelings to release all of your power at once" Rias finished with her putting her hands on her hip as Issei looked at her slightly confused but did as she asked. Issei drew his hand back before he started to speak "Dragon..." which caused Leo to start laughing internally with Regulus as they both found is humorous and Ironic that Issei inspiration was from his manga and the move had dragon in its name,

"Wave!" Issei finished before a bright light shinned from Issei's left hand making shout out "W-wait, this.." before Issei grabbed his left arm as what looked like scales started to show on his skin "What is this?!" as the scales grew until they got to the back of his hand, then when the scales disappear a deep green gem appeared as well as glowing a green light.

Rias answered Issei's question of what was happening "That is your Sacred Gear" as the green glow died down it allowed everyone to see what Issei's Sacred Gear, Issei's Sacred Gear was a crimson-red gauntlet that covered Issei's arm up to his elbow and left his fingers uncovered. Issei stared at his Sacred Gear and couldn't help but exclaimed "Amazing!, This looks so cool!" and while Issei was being excited and everyone else was happy that he unlocked it Leo's eyes were narrowed as he spoke with Regulus _"Regulus, why do you think Issei's Sacred Gear looks like a Twice Critical because from my memory's the Boosted Gear looks nothing like that" _ Regulus answered back **" The reason why it looks like a Twice Critilal is because Issei isn't strong enough to be able to use it, maybe sometime down the line he will be able to use the Boosted Gear but for now he won't be able to use the different beneficence given by the Boosted Gear let alone wake Ddraig up"** Leo nodded at Regulus's answer.

Rias gave a small smile as she watched Issei summon his Sacred Gear, she felt a small sense of annoyance that it took her eight pawns just for Issei's Sacred Gear was only a Twice Critical before she shook those feelings away before she walked up to Issei before she spoke up "The Fallen Angel Yuuma thought that this Sacred Gear posed a great threat to the Fallen Angels, So she killed you" Issei stopped staring in awe at his Sacred Gear before he snapped out of it as Rias got to the part about him getting killed which made him asked "Eh? But I am still alive." Rias gave a small smile before she nodded towards Akeno who got up and grabbed a pice of paper while she walked over Issei.

"While you were about to take your last breath, you summoned me" Rias spoke as Akeno gave Issei the piece of paper as she spoke "Here, you go Issei" which Issei nodded in thanks before he looked at the piece of paper " Ah, seems like i've.." what was on the piece of paper was a intricate pentagram, Rias decided to explain what the pentagram was for "As I told you before: A devil requires a signed contract in order to utilize a human's power. They forge an agreement based on the fulfilment of a human's wish, taking power equivalent to the wish they grant." Rias took a slow breath as she saw that Issei was paying attention to what she was saying which Rias was greatful for before she continued "But because of recent times, findings humans that who would take the time to learn and draw a pentagram have become almost non-existent."

Leo watched as Rias continued to tell Issei about the leaflets that have the pentagrams on them to make it easier for humans to summon them to grant their desires, Leo had to put a lot of will-power into not face palming when he found out Issei's desire to live was so that he could touch a pair of breasts on a hot girl. Of course Leo might have stopped himself from face-palming but that didn't stop his right eyebrow from twitching violently and was tempted to go over and smack Issei over the head but as if she sensed her leaders annoyance Nala rose her head and placed it onto Leo's lap and gave a meow to catch his attention which it did. Leo looked down and saw Nala looking up at him as she gave another meow which he complied by petting her on top of her head again.

Leo returned his attention to the group as Rias started to speak again as Koneko got up from her seat and stood next to Kiba. "Now then let us introduce ourselves" Rias spoke as bat-like wings appeared on the back of Rias, Koneko, Akeno and Kiba's back without destroying their clothes, Kiba started with a two finger salute "Second year Kiba Yuuto, a devil. I'm in your care" Koneko was up next was she spoke in her normal tone "First year Koneko Toujou a devil... please take care of me" even though she said this Koneko didn't really want to be pleasant towards the pervert.

Akeno came next and gave Issei a small bow while saying " I'm third year Akeno Himejima, the vice-president of the Occult Research Club, also a devil" and finally it was Rias turn as she stepped forward folded her arms in front of her chest as she spoke "And I'm your master Rias Gremory, the heir to the family title of duke. Please to meet you Issei." after everyone gave their introductions Leo started to give them all a small clap and a small smile, Kiba bowed at the clapping but the girls were different Koneko still had her stoic face on but she had a small blush on her cheeks, similarly both Rias and Akeno had a small blush on their face but Rias had a confident smile on her face and Akeno with her usual soft one.

Issei saw all their intro's and their wings and maybe for a few seconds Issei had thought they would start shouting joke or something but then he felt something appear on his back and the feeling of having another pair of muscles on his back was something he couldn't describe as nothing but strange, so when he looked behind him Issei could see spread out much like the others before him a pair of bat-like wings were on his back and hadn't destroyed his clothes when they appeared.

"I..I have wings too?! so I really did get changed into a devil..." Issei said in a shocked tone before he started to cry anime tears "Does that mean... From now on, I'll be nothing but a servant?" Rias gave a small laugh at how silly Issei was being before she walked over to him and said "If you do well, it's possible that you Issei could have your own servants" Issei gave a look of surprise before he gained a sparkling look as he started to go on about having a harem filled with hot and sexy women that would serve him, this of course just annoyed the room before Leo sighed and he got off of his throne that disappeared the same way it came as he walked over to Issei before chopping Issei on top of the head, stopping Issei from going even further in his little fantasy.

"That's enough Issei, you can fantasies later but we better get ready to go because Aunty and Uncle are probably starting to wonder were you go to" while Issei was holding his head were Leo had hit him Leo turned around and started to walk to the window of the room before he in the middle before he spoke back up gaining Issei's attention "And you better be ready Issei, starting from tomorrow I'm going to be training you into the ground" Leo looked over his shoulder and had a very feral smirk on his face which for Issei caused a sharp cold shiver to run down his spine, but for the girls they could only feel a shiver of pure pleasure from it.

Leo then spoke to Rias "You don't mind if I do his training, do you?" Rias shook her head no before she spoke "No that's fine" but just before Leo could move any further Rias gaining a look of remembrance "Wait, Leo-senpai when I showed up to resurrect Issei what was that axe you had?" Leo didn't move from his spot but gave a slight hum as Nala walked over to him, before she sat next to him on his right-side which he followed by starting to pet her on the head. As he continued to pet Nala Leo started to answer "Instead of telling you right away" Leo started as both him and Nala started to disappear in the same golden sand that Nala and the throne appeared in gaining a sunrise look from everyone in the room, Leo looked over his shoulder to Rias before he continued "Lets just say that up untill now since you showed to be a devil I have been giving small hints at what my power is, now you just have to put them together" Leo finished just as the rest of him and Nala disappeared completely but everyone in the room still heard Leo say "Later."

Everyone was shocked at Leo's exit and Kiba couldn't help but say what was on everyone's mind (well not Issei who was cursing Leo for being so cool and getting the attention of all the hot girls) "That was a nice exit" Akeno couldn't help but give a small giggle at Rias's face started to gain a thoughtful look as she probably was trying to find all the clues Leo had given her and only one thought came to Akeno's mind _"I do believe things are about to get very fun around here"_

**XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxx**

And train Issei into the ground Leo did, every day after Issei found out about him being a devil Leo had started his training scheduled, switching from endurance training and strength training and to Leo's annoyance Issei ether just gave up part way or didn't do anything without tones of complained (Which of course in Isseis case who over looked the fact that Leo just made the training harder for him every time he complained that it wasn't Rias training him) speaking of Rias, Leo has started a small game with her , with her trying to get more clues about his powers and him giving her Zen master level of word play to tell her about his powers without actually saying anything and so far Rias hasn't cracked any of his riddles.

Rias also had Issei give out leaflets which she even admitted that were usually given out with by their familiars but she wanted Issei to give them out to try and get use to the job, who with Rias continuing to mention if he gets stronger he could get his own servant instantly getting Issei fired up (When Leo asked her why she kept mentioning the getting his own peerage, Rias gave him a impish smile and said that it is the best way to motivate him making Leo to face palm because he shouldn't be surprised, that was the only way Issei would be motivated)

we now find Issei and Leo taking a run, well run for Leo for Issei it was more like a torture session. Leo had a pair of black converse and a pair of white socks, he also wore a pair of grey jogy bottoms and a plain black tank top, he wore his hair up in a pony-tail to make sure his hair didn't get into his eyes as he ran. Leo also had a pair of black arm bands with crimson-red pentagrams on both, these arm bands were made by Leo after he had talked with both Rias and Akeno to create a way to have weight equally put on the body without having to have physical weights and from that talk came his gravity arm bands, what the bands do was that it increase the weight of gravity on the body and right now on his run he is at 450x earth's gravity, which to Leo's body gave him a slight work out but didn't effect him to much that he would struggle through the day.

But for Issei it is different , Issei is in a full grey with white stripps track-suit and on his back was a large back pack with enough weight to be equal to 500 pounds because any less and Issei wouldn't feel the strain with his new devil body that gave him superhuman strength which made it a bit hard for Leo to make weights for Issei. Now Leo would have used his gravity seals but, then when Rias decided that it was time for Issei to start doing contracts and was going to send him using the pentagram in the club room they had found out that Issei barely had any magical power meaning he couldn't teleport this also meant that Leo couldn't use the gravity seal with Issei because Issei didn't have the mana pool to use them causing Leo to do with real weights.

Leo had a small sheen of sweat on his body (but that was because he had done his warm ups 3 hours before he went to grab Issei for the run) but behind him was Issei who was sweating buckets and was panting really hard. "Come on Issei move it we still have 5 more blocks to go before the run is done" Leo shouted out from the front as he continued to lead Issei through the route, "Ha..ha.. damn you Casanova... ha..ha why must you put me through this" Issei replied but was gasping for air as he did this causing Leon to give a small chuckle at Issei's reply before they came up to the park.

As they got to the park Leo took out a small bottle of water that was clipped to his side and took a sip before putting back on his hip before he turned to the still panting Issei and taking pity on his sydo-little brother and said "Ok Issei you can rest for 15 minutes before we will continue the last leg of the jog" sighing in relief Issei dropped like a rock gulping in air, making Leo give a small chuckle at this before his sharp ears heard the sound of someone falling over so he turned to were the sound originated on to get an eye full of a young girls white pant. Sighing Leo told Issei to wait there which Issei didn't reply just moaned in pain on the ground as Leo walked over to the person who fell over.

As Leo got closer to the person that fell, they started to get up which aloud Leo to get a good at them. The person was a young girl around the age of 15-16, she had long blonde hair and green eyes. Her hair was flowing all the way down her back, with split bangs over her forehead and a single strand sticking out at the top, sloping backwards. The girls outfit was a dark teal nun outfit with light blue accents, a white veil was over her head with light blue accents, she also had a brown satchel slung on her right hip, the girl wore a pair of brown boots with black straps in a X-shaped pattern. She was also wearing a silver cross necklace around her neck.

Leo seeing that the girl looked to be a foreigner, Italian from her features so Leo knelt down and offered his hand out as he spoke _"Hello are you al-right?" _the girl looked up at Leo and took his hand but she had a bright red blush as she saw Leo slightly sweaty form as she was pulled up from the ground but she tripped slightly and landed against Leo's form and her blush brightened even more that a ruby would be jealous of before she bolted back and started to rapidly apologising in Italian which caused Leo to chuckled (but he couldn't deny that the girl was very cute) before he shook his head before he spoke again _" Easy, easy it is ok don't worry about it, I just wanted to know are you ok?" _ the girl finally stopped and gave Leo a bright smile before she said _Thank you for the help my name is Asia Argento please to meet you" _she finished with a deep bow.

Leo copied Asia with a small bow of his own before he spoke again _"My name is Leo Angelus, please to meet you as well" _Asia's eyes widen at his second name _"Angelus, so you were named after one of our lords angels then?!" _ Leo gave Asia a small smile before he answered _"No, as far as any of the information I could find on my ancestors my second name has no relation to any of Gods angel. Guess it is just a coincidence is all" _Leo finished with a shrug as Asia nodded as she clasped her hands in font of her.

Leo looked over to find that she had a small suit case with her so Leo turned back towards her and asked _"So are you just moving here Asia?" _ Aisa nodded enthusiastically at his question _"Yes, I have been summoned to the church here, I hope to help spread Gods love" _Asia gave Leo a bright smile which he returned with a small one but he suppressed the urge to narrow his eyes because as far as he knows that the church in the area has been abandoned for some time, now after being abandoned a nun appears being told that she was summoned. Leo's instincts were telling Leo that something wasn't right.

Regulus spoke up **"Leo, the girl in front of you has the Twilight Healing Sacred Gear" **Leo raised a mental eyebrow and thought to his partner _"How do you know?" _Regulus answered back **"A few of my former hosts and partners had a few meetings with some holders of the Twilight Healing so I know the energy signature for it quite well" **Leo mentally nodded accepting Regulus's answer before he started to ponder _"So a nun welding the Twilight Healing just happened to be summoned to a supposed abandoned church while there has been a lot of Fallen Angel activity here? Do you think?" _Regulus catching onto what Leo was getting to answered back **"That the Fallen Angels are at the church and probably summoned the young one to get a hold of her Sacred Gear."**

So after having their discussion Leo retuned to the real world seeing that Asia had went over to her suit case and picked it up, now knowing why she was here Leo knew he had to go check on the church as well as keeping Asia safe. So Leo walked over to Asia again and said _"Hey Asia, want me to take you to the church?" _Asia turned to him in with a surprised face before she broke out a huge bright smile and then nodded her head which made Leo give her a soft smile getting a small blush from her.

Leo turned around and shouted over to Issei who was still groaning on the ground "Hey Issei when you can finally move again you can head home I'm going to take Asia to the church" the only reply he got was a hand coming up and giving him a weak thumbs up before it instantly dropped. Leo couldn't help but laugh at that before he motioned for Asia to follow which she quickly did.

As they walked to the church Leo had asked Asia about herself and what he learned really pissed him off but was able to calm himself down so as to not worry Asia. As they reached the church Leo could sense the vile aura coming of it and it sent him on edge but hid it well, then Leo almost stopped when he caught two very familiar scents coming from the church along with many more this caused Leo to narrow his eyes _"So we were right, they are using the church as their base, also seems like those two from before are here as well" _Leo thought and was about to talk to Asia but Regulus decided to speak up **"Leo" **making Leo blink in surprise.

_"What's up?" _Leo questioned Regulus who intern answered **"For some time after your first meeting with the those two female Fallen Angels, I had been trying to figure out why they would show themselves just to kill a human, sure one with the Boosted Gear in him but that doesn't change the facts that they could have tried to get him to join them instead of killing Issei. Not only that those two didn't act like some of the Fallen Angels I have seen with the way they spoke I would have to guess that they are probably friends." **Leo mulled over what Regulus just said and realised that he was right, why would a Fallen Angel (one that while had only the one set of wings still had quite a bit of power in her) would reveal herself just to kill a human with a dormant Sacred Gear?

_"She was ordered, her along with her friend" _Leo mentally stated only to feel Regulus nod in his head saying he was right **"Yes I believe so, that is the only reason why she would go through the trouble of getting Issei to go on a date and then kill him after it, I think she was trying to make sure he had a good time before she quickly killed him so as to make sure he didn't feel anything" **Leo nodded at this _"Yes when she had stunned him with that 'would you please die' line, and when they first meet I think when we sensed her killing intent I don't think it was directed at Issei but more of a wide area to hopefully ward off any devils in the area."_

With their conversation over with Leo turned to Asia _"There we are Asia, now as great it is to stay in the presence of such a lovely lady I must be off maybe next time we meet, maybe I can show you around the city" _Leo said with a flattering tone which caused Asia to blush bright red but she still gave him a bright smile _"Yes, thank you Leo and I would love to see the city with you" _Leo nodded before he gave her a smile then said _"Then till next time" _Leo turned around before walking away while waving over his shoulder.

_**2 days later**_

We find Leo and Issei walking to Issei's next contract as Issei went on to talk about learning about the peerage system and how Koneko had to save him from a severed arm, this of course caused Leo to smack him over the head and tell him that he should have been more aware of his surroundings which Issei could only scratch his head sheepishly making Leo sigh in annoyance.

As the two reached the house, they both waked up to the door before Issei reached up and rang the door bell and then waited for it to be opened. After waiting for about 5 mins Leo and Issei both looked at each other before Issei knocked on the door but as soon as he touched the door it swung open making them both look at each other before they slowly walked into the house while Issei called out "Hello, anyone home? It's the devil that you summoned sorry for being late"

Even after that there was still no answer which started to freak Issei out and made Leo tense as he used his heighten senses to see what was going on, which after he gave a smal sniff made his eyes widen in shock because of the over wellming smell of blood that was saturating the house. As they slowly walked through the house Issei would frequently call out hoping that the house owner would answer him.

They finally got to the room Leo could smell was were the blood was most potente which told him to keep his guard up, Issei got to the door before Leo so he grabbed the handle and slowly opened the door and what they saw made Issei go sickly pale and Leo's anger to spike.

What they had saw was the body of the owner of the house, who had been crucified but upside down with blood poring from multiple wounds all over his body but the most noticeable one had a large stack of wood stabbed into his abominable area. Underneath the poor man in English was : _Punishment for those who sinned_, it looked like a vile crucifixion.

But then both of their attention was pulled away from the body when someone spoke up "Well,well if it isn't a Devil-kun and another heretic." Leo and Issei turned to face were the voice came from only to see a young man with short white hair and red eyes, the young man was wearing clerical clothing.

Issei getting over the fact that the person that summoned him was killed before speaking up "W-what?, a priest?" Issei's tone was one of confusion wondering why a priest would be there and Leo couldn't help but wonder along with him but Leo knew that guy in front of them wasn't a normal priest.

The priest started to smile but it was one of twisted joy "That's right! I am a boy priest that cuts down Devils like you for a living! and I laugh joyfully while I cut off the heads of Devils much like you! Lalalalala!" the priest said as he started to sing while spinning around on the spot. After he spun on the spot for a bit the priest stopped before he spoke again "I am Freed Zelzan, and I belong to a certain group of Exorcism group. Also don't worry about introducing yourself just because I am doing it, with me not really caring about the names of the Devil and Heretic because they are a was of my memory. It's fine though because you both are about to die soon anyway. I will make sure of that. It might hurt at first but later you will feel so good you won't be able to help yourself but cry!"

Next thing they knew the priest pulled out a pistol and fired it at Issei but the shot just missed his left cheek causing Issei to yelp in pain while he touched the area with his left hand before he took it off and stared in shock to see blood on his fingers. "Hahahahah" both Leo and Issei's attention was drawn to the now laughing Freed before the Freed was able to calm his laughter to a small chuckle but it was filled with madness in it "So, how did you like that? I just shot you with solidified bullets of light, hahahahah" after he gave his speech Freed started to laugh again.

Leo had enough of the fool so he decided to speak up "So you are the one that killed that poor man?" while he pointed to the dead body, Freed stopped laughing and gave Leo a almost confused look as if he was surprised Leo had asked that question before he a gained a face splitting smile that was so filled with madness that it confirmed Leo's thoughts that Freed wasn't one of the churches priests because he remembered one of his and Issei's friends when they were younger had a father who was a priest and was nothing like Freed.

"Yes, Yes of course I killed him, because he was a summoning Devils which made him scum. So I had to kill him" Freed said as if it was common sense. Issei finally got over the shock of the shot that missed him by only a bit but still feeling slightly weak from the small bit of light before Issei came focued back to the world as Freed was saying that and Issei couldn't help but shout "What!, What sort of reason is that to kill someone!?"

Freed looked at Issei before saying "Huh!?, The Fuck? are you a Devil giving me a lecture!?" Freed stopped as he looked at Issei before he started to laugh even harder "Hahahah, that's funny, that is too funny, Hahahahah." After a few minutes Freed seemed to get himself under a semblance of control before he spoke again "I think I should give you a reward Devil-san for being so funny. Okay I am only going to say this once so you better listen carefully you shitty Devil. You see Devil's use humans greed to survive, so if you make a pact with a Devil, then you are no longer a human. That means I, as a priest have the duty by god to kill you, that is why I killed him."

Issei couldn't stop the look of shock from appearing on his face at Freed's answer for killing another human being just because the man had made a deal with a Devil. But then everyone's attention was grabbed when a girls scream making everyone turn their to find Asia standing at the doorway with a look of shear horror on her face as she covered her mouth with her left hand.

"Father Freed... that person.. d-did you kill him?" Asia spoke in Japanese but with a heavy Italian accent which told Leo that the Fallen must have put a spell in her to allow Asia to speak Japanese and with how heavy the accent is, the spell must be resent. Freed just looked at Aisa like she was stupid before he answered "Of course I killed him, He made a contract with that shitty Devil over there" Freed pointed towards Issei before he pointed towards Leo "And that fool over there is a heathen is helping that shitty Devil as well"

As Freed finished talking Asia just looked at Leo in shock before she muttered out "Leo was helping the Devils?" Freed hearing this just burst out laughing "Hahahah, you guys know each other? how rich is that a Heathen and a Sister that is so fucking hilarious, hahahahahah" Freed was laughing so hard that he started to double over clutching he stomach.

Freed having finally calmed down from his laughing fit "Ha, that is over with I think it is time to kill you fools" after he said that Freed quickly shot Issei in both of his legs with his light gun making Issei to gasp out at the intense pain as he was brought to his knees because they lost the strength to hold his weight. "ISSEI!" Leo shouted but didn't move because he didn't know what Freed would do if he should move, so the only thing Leo could do was glare coldly at Freed.

Just as Freed turned towards Leo and was ready t shoot him, Asia stepped in front of him with her arms wide to block Freed's shot of Leo. Freed expression changed from it's almost joyful look at Issei's pain to a look of confusion which he voiced his confusion "Hey, hey... what are you doing Asia?" Asia just shook her head before she answered "I-I can't just sit by as you kill another person especially someone who was kind towards me, to kill someone so kind is just wrong!"

Freed slouched from his firing position before he spoke up "Haaaaaah?!, what the hell are you talking about bitch that is a shitty heritic you are protecting, you know the same type of heretic that you are taught to hate" but even when Freed said this Asia still stood defiant "It doesn't matter, even if Leo is a heretic he is still very kind" Asia replied back while Leo's glare grew colder at Freed's bitch comment.

Freed just stared blankly at Asia before he did something Leo didn't think he would. SMACK! Freed slapped Asia hard with his gun causing her to cry out in pain and fall to the floor while she placed a hand on her now bruised cheek. "You stupid bitch if it wasn't for the fedora Fallen man I would have raped then killed you for being so stupid" Freed snarled out but what he didn't realised is that he set off Leo because of he action's and comment.

Faster than the human eye could see Leo had moved from his spot to in front of Freed, _"Tai Chi Technique: Rabbit Step"_(1)Leo thought before he used the momentum to launch a arms stretched out punch into Freed's stomach _"Tai Chi Technique: Dragon Staff Strike" _Freed doubled over from the Rabbit Step enhanced Dragon Staff Strike before Leo then struck out with his right foot that struck true against Freed's face, with the kick hitting with enough force to not only snap Freed's head to the side but it also launched Freed across the room and through the wall but it also caused a shock wave cracking the wooden flooring of the house.

Leo exhaled before he turned his attention towards Asia who was still holding her cheek and some tears at the corners of her eye's "Hey Asia you ok?" Leo asked in a soft tone while also checking her cheek to see the damage done only to find that Asia was already using her Sacred Gear to heal her cheek but she still gave Leo a small smile "Yes I am fine thank you for asking Leo" Seeing that Asia was ok Leo gave a mental sigh before turning to look towards Issei and saw that Issei had passed out from the pain from his legs.

Then Leo's head snapped towards the hole Freed made when he kicked him, to find Freed dragging himself out of the hole with his uniforms all scratched up, blood was dripping from the corner of his mouth and Freed also had a large red bruise on his left cheek. "You shitty Heretic how dare you, do that to me I am going to make you pay!" Freed shouted as he pulled out a European sword hand but no blade but that changed when a blade of pure light appeared and Freed charged right at Leo.

But just as Freed was about to reach Leo another blade stopped Freed's in its track. Leo watched as Kiba held Freed back while Asia stared in shock at Kiba's sudden appearance but Leo didn't seem to be surprised. Rias and the rest of her peerage stood behind Leo and Asia, "Ara ara, what you did to poor Issei was very bad" Akeno spoke up from her place next to Rias but Leo could tell that she wasn't very happy about what Freed had done and Koneko gave a blunt statement "Priest"

Even though Freed was clashing swords Kiba, Freed still gave a small shout of glee "Woowoooof! It seems to be my lucky day getting a group of Devils along with a Heretic" but Freed's joy was cut short because Kiba pushed him away before Freed had to quickly dodge unless he would have got zapped by a bolt of lightning from Akeno. After a while of Freed just barely dodging the lightning bolt before Rias told her to stop which she did even though it was very reluctant.

"You see mister Exiled Priest you brought this onto yourself because not only did you kill one of our clients you also had the nerve to attack one of my cute little servants and something very dear to me" Rias spoke with a smile on her face but her eyes were hardened with rage. Freed just laughed at Rias's threat " Yeah! I am a Exiled Priest, just because I enjoy killing Devils a bit to much, screw the Vaticant as long as I get to kill Devils when ever I like I am always happy"

Rias hearing what Freed said could only say one thing "If that is how you feel then dissapear" Rias then launched a ball of pure magical destruction which Freed barely by an inch dodged but he still seemed capable of laughing insanely which was causing Rias to grow more and more annoyed before she had to stop as Akeno whispered into her ear "President, there are Fallen angels on the way"

Freed not needing to dodge any-more started to laugh before he spoke up "Hahahahah, while it was fun I got to go and also you heretic don't think I wont get my revenge against you for what you did to me" Freed finished before he reached into his jacket and pulled out a flash-bang grenade and threw it onto the ground causing a bright flash blinding everyone allowing him to escape.

Rias sighed as Akeno started to make the seal to teleport them back to the clubroom before she looked towards Leo "Are you ok Leo?" which Leo nodded in answer but he did speak up "Let me guess, we can't take Asia with us right?" Leo's question was directed towards Rias who while annoyed Leo's attention was on another girl gave a small sad nod "Yes only Devils can teleport and bring one non-Devil with us so I am afraid that she must stay behind"

Leo sighed sadly but nodded in understanding "Ok, I guess this is good bye again Asia maybe next time we meet it will be on better terms" Leo gave Asia a small smile which she returned "Yes it would, thank you again Leo" Asia could only give Leo a small sad smile before he turned and walked over to Rias and the rest of her peerage while Koneko carried Issei's out cold body over her shoulder.

Leo waved at Asia as the seal started to glow bright "See ya" before he and the others were gone in a flash.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxxxXxX**

After the meeting of the Exiled Priest and Issei was healed up Rias gave Isse the lecture about the difference between Exiled Priest's and normal Priests from the Vaticant and how they are connected to the Fallen Angels. Leo having already known this decided to get some training in, so he could be seen practising Tai Chi in the park with 500X normal gravity pushing against his body as he did it, while Leo was doing it he was going over what he should do about the Fallen Angels bouncing idea's back and forward with Regulus.

_"So what do you think I should do about the Fallen, because I can't just attack them without some way of showing that they are outside their area of influence because if I do and I am in the wrong I could bring not only Rias and the others into this but the rest of the Devils into a war that most do not want"_ Leo thought to Regulus as he did a slow kick into a horse stance. Regulus gave a hum **"I think it would be best to wait for them to make their next move, until we no when they are going to try and take Asia's Sacred Gear we can't do anything" **which Leo nodded in turn at this while he finished up his Tai Chi kata's.

Leo went over to one of the benches and sat down while taking a sip from his water and turning the bands off. Leo mulled over how he could get the info needed to find out about the Fallen Angels before his stomach gave a slight rumble making him chuckle slightly before Leo muttered to himself "Maybe I should grab something to eat first" after saying this Leo got up to get something but he ended up running into someone, "Sorry I wasn't paying atten..." but Leo stopped when he realised who it was he had ran into.

"Asia?!" Leo couldn't help but exclaim because he had thought the Fallen Angels wouldn't have let her out of the church let alone the park. Asia looked at Leo in shock before she gave him a bright smile "Hi Leo it is good to see you again how have you been?" Leo after getting over his shock of seeing Asia so soon before he offered her a smile back before he answered back "I have been good, I was about to get something to eat would you like to join me?" Asia answered with enthusiastic nod.

Leo couldn't help but gain a small smile seeing Asia trying to eat her burger with her hands when she told him that she had always eaten with cutlery, so trying to eat food without them felt weird to her so Leo took his time teaching her how to eat the food with her hands without making a mess which Asia was very grateful for.

After they had eaten Leo had taken Asia to the local arcade station to show her somethings that she had missed out on. The way Asia acted as Leo showed her all the games and helped her play brought a smile to his face, as he watched Asia's face light up as she smiled when she played all the games. Just seeing her face made Leo spending some money so she could enjoy herself.

As they walked out of the arcade Asia's attention was drawn to one of the claw machines with a selection of stuffed animals one of which caught her attention, the stuffed toy much to Leo's and Regulus's amusement was a gold lion. Leo went to the machine and was able to win the lion for Asia who when Leo gave her the lion face lit up brighter than the sun along with her smile which Leo was very happy to see but Asia also had a blush to her face as if she was a bit embarrassed that Leo saw her looking at the stuffed toy.

_**Later that Day**_

After a day of gaming and enjoying each others company, we find Leo and Asia walking through the park the sun starting to set. As they got to the fountain in the middle of the park Asia ran in front of Leo before turning to face him, "I had a great time Leo, thanks for everything!" Asia said with a bright smile while she hugged the lion stuffed toy against her chest. Leo gave a small smile before he answered Asia back "No problem Asia it was great spending time with you" hearing Leo say this seem to make Asia's to grow even bigger and brighter.

But their moment was broken when a dark chuckle along with some clapping that was coming from the forest that surrounded the centre of the park. A familiar gentleman looking Fallen came out of the forest before he started to talk "Well, well what a touching scene but I think it is time for you to return Asia the preparations are almost done" Asia stepped back while Leo stepped in front of her.

Leo couldn't help but curse mentally _"Yet again I find myself in a situation were I have to hold back and again we don't know if these Fallen are part of a splinter group or part of the main faction so I can't attack until I know for sure!" _Leo hated when he get into these situations, Regulus decided to speak up **"Leo let Asia be taken for now" **Leo was shocked by this and was quick to mentally ask _"What! Why?!" _

Regulus quickly answered **"Leo calm down and think, if we let Asia be taken then this could be counted as an attack on human which while not part of the three factions the shear fact they did this in Devil territory would mean you would have full justifications to fight at near full power!" **Leo after hearing this felt like slapping himself because he was letting his emotions get in the way of his rational thought.

Leo sighed as he returned to reality to find the Fallen still speaking "How about this Asia if you return with me now I won't hurt your human friend there" Dohnaseek pointed towards Leo who mean while mentally scoffed at the threat, but had to keep it hidden so that Asia would probably go with, and just as Leo and Regulus had thought as soon as Asia heard the threat on his life she reluctantly agreed to go with while also giving a tearful goodbye but Leo could only mentally think _"Don't worry Asia I will save you, that you can count on"_

_**That Night**_

Leo walked confidently towards the church in his battle gear, he mentally had a conversation with Regulus _"So how much strength should I show?" _Regulus hummed in thought before he answered **"Martial Arts only with more power and speed because these Fallen are a little bit stronger so will need a little bit more work to harm" **Leo nodded in agreement at this assessment and for the duration of the walk Regulus and Leo bounced Ideas and strategy's back and forth.

_**At the Church**_

When Leo got to the forest outside the church his nose picked up the scent of the two Fallen that he had meet when Issei was turned into a Devil along with a new scent were head straight for him so Leo decided to wait and see. It didn't take long before Raynare and Kalawaner had jumped down from the trees but having already seen what they looked like Leo focused on the new Fallen that landed next to them.

The new Fallen was a petite girl (That reminded Leo a bit of 'kitten' when it came to body type) she also had blonde hair that was styled in twin short side ponytails and she also had blue eyes. The girl was wearing a Gothic lolita attire, which consisted of a black dress with white frills, there was a large black bow on the front, and a green jewel was embedded on the collar, she also wore a pair of white thigh-high socks and black shoes. The girl also had a large black bow on top of her head.

"Is this the guy you two won't stop going gaga over?" the petite Fallen said too Raynare and Kalwaner while looking up and down Leo's form, the comment got bright blushes from Raynare and Kalwaner along with a eyebrow raise from Leo. Raynare was the first of the two too push down her blush but then she glared at the petite Fallen before spoke "We weren't going gagag Mittelt, we were just slightly attracted to his power and body" Raynare trailed off muttering the last parts to herself even though everyone heard it.

Mittelt just rolled her eyes at Raynare;s answer before she brought Raynare's and Kalwaner's attention back to the matter at hand "So were do you think you are going anyway?" her question directed towards Leo, who just gained a serious look on his face at the question.

"I am here to get Asia back" Leo said but instead of knowing why he was here the three Fallen gained a look of confusion so Kalwaner decided to answer "Why would you need to get Asia back?" this question confirmed Leo and Regulus's suspicions about not all the Fallen here being evil.

"Today, I had run into Asia and was surprised to see her after me and Issei found one of his clients dead and a Exiled Priest called Freed there laughing and joking at the man expense" upon hearing Issei's name Raynare gained a look of regret before she sighed "So Issei was resurrected then, I had hoped that he would go straight to heaven" she said but this changed after the three female Fallen heard the name of the Exiled Priest Leo and Issei ran into.

Mittelt scowled before she spoke up "So, you ran into that freak then?" Leo nodded but gained a slight confused look at the venom in her voice at the Priest. Seeing Leo's look Kalwaner spoke up " You see while most Fallen Angels accept Exiled Priest's to help us the lot we have been getting here have been vile, Freed being the worst of the lot he is vile and crass making perverted jokes about what he could do to use"

Leo nodded at this mental;y thank full of knowing just how vile Freed really was before he continued on from were he had started "Anyway after the day had nearly ended and me and Asia had got to the park a middle-aged-looking man had appeared he had short black hair and dark blue eyes, he also was wearing a pale violet trench-coat over a white dress shirt over a matching Ascot, black pants and shoes, along with a black fedora."

The three looked at each other as Leo described the man that came and got Asia for some ritual which got a confused look from them "Ritual? what ritual you guys no anything about this?" Raynare questioned before she turned to her fellow Fallen who shook their heads to say that hadn't.

Leo seeing this spoke up "So this other Fallen from the looks you three were giving each other while I described him tells me you know him, came to get Asia for a ritual that none of you know about tells me some things up and he didn't want you to find out" this comment made the the girls mutter between them about how they would castrate Dohnaseek with a rusty knife.

Leo feeling this was taking to long decided to start to get a move on "Now that is done I better get going and make sure that this ritual doesn't happen" the girls were shocked with how blunt Leo was but Mittelt shook it off before speaking "Hey now just because we don't know about this ritual doesn't mean we will just let you do what you want" now usually Raynare and Kalwaner would back up Mittelt no matter what but having seen the power Leo has used before they were very nervous.

Their response was taken from them when all three of them were sent to their knees by a powerful force which was originating from Leo who had a soft gold glow coming off of his skin. Leo stared down at the now kneeling Fallen with a small glare directed towards Mittelt "Maybe you didn't hear me properly so allow me to repeat myself, I don't have the time to play twenty questions with you so if you would stay here or go to your boss as I take care of this" Leo spoke in a even tone but the three Fallen could _feel!_ the power that was reverberating from Leo's voice causing them to shiver in a bit of fear but mostly in pleasure.

Leo seeing the girls were not going to stop him stalked pass them continuing his path to the Church, after a minute or so the girls gained feeling back in their legs to allow them to stand again and then Mittelt decided to speak up "I can see why you two were going gaga over him" Raynare and Kalware didn't even bother to correct her this time still feeling the pleasurable after effect of Leo's power but snapped out of it when Mittelt spoke again "Come on let go report back to Lord Azazel" the two nodded in agreement before all of them released their wings and took flight.

_**The Church**_

Leo reached the church seeing the large doors were closed decided to do the polite thing and knock and that what he did, Leo punched the door and they shot from their hinges flying across the length of th church before they slammed against the wall at the opposite side of were they were placed. Leo casually walked into the church not caring that he launched the church doors.

As Leo walked deeper into the church a familer insane laughter filled the church making Loe face towards the origin which was the church alter, when Leo faced it Freed stepped out from the back of the alter. "Hahahah, well if it isn't the filthy heretic here to save the stupid bitch? eh well the only way you are getting to her is to pass me and go down the stairs behind the alter but yo.." Freeds speech was stopped when Leo appeared next to him suddenly before Freed was launched through the left side of the church by a fierce back hand.

_"Renewal Taekwondo:Bo-Bup_(2)_" _knowing that Freed wouldn't get in his way for some time, he walked down the stairs that Freed had said coming to a large open room filled to the brim with what looked to be hundreds of Exiled Priests. The Priests noticed Leo before one of them shouted to the rest "DON'T LET THE HERETIC INTERRUPT THE RITUAL, CHARGE!" and charge they did everyone of the Priests just ran right for Leo hoping to over well him with numbers.

Leo getting tired of the fools he decided to end this quickly so he put some weight on his left leg cracking the ground some while he muttered "Northen ITF Taekwondo, Right Flamingo Stance: Northen Style Front Kick" and to some of the priests that heard this almost broke out in laughter at Leo's stupidity thinking a simple front kick would do anything. But when Leo's right leg snapped up the force of the kick caused a large crack that spanned across the entire room and also everyone of the priests were sent flying crashing into the walls with such force the room with the sound of bones cracking the the priests crying out in pain.

Leo walked pasted all the groaning Priests and walked into the next room to find Asia stripped and bound to a cross with the Fallen in front of it. Hearing Leo enter the Fallen quickly turned around suprise on his face "What how could you get past on all those priests so quickly!?" Dohnaseek then shook his head to get over his surprise "It dons't matter the ritual is complete,the seperation of her Sacred Gear !" Dohanseek shouted the last part as he turned arms spread wide as the cross Asia was on started to produce red lightning and shortly after that Asia started to scream out in pain, "ASIA!" Leo shouted as Asia kept screaming as a orb of light started to be dragged out of her body.

Dohnaseek reached out to grab the orb was quickly thrown out of the way by Leo who had used Bo-Bup to get up to were Dohnaseek was. Leo let Asia's Sacred Gear to slowly float into his hand while he glared daggers into Dohnaseek who was starting to stand up holding his head with one hand as he did.

"You have no right to touch Asia's Sacred Gear" Leo voice was ice cold as was his glare for you see when Leo gets angry thanks to being a master of Tai Chi has learned to not let his anger dictate him but instead he channels and controls it so as to not lose that burst of power people get.

See the Fallen was distracted Leo quickly grabbed Asia from the cross and disappeared from the room only to appear at the church hall slightly in front of the alter. Leo laid Asia on one of the stalls and knelled next to her. "Hey Asia, time to wake up sleepy head" Leo spoke in a soft tone shacking Asia slightly, Leo knows that when the Sacred Gear is removed from it's wielder then the wielder will die, so Leo was hoping to give Asia a kind goodbye.

Asia's eyes slowly opened as if she was having trouble to keep them there, when her eyes finally stayed open she could see Leo kneeling over her giving her a soft smile which she returned. "Hey Asia finally awake I see" Leo started with Asia giving a nodded "Yeah.. I have.. it is good to see you.. Leo" Asia answered but in slow breaths as her body slowly started to lose its strength, Leo seeing that Asia wouldn't have much longer till she passes on.

Leo gentley grabbed hold of Asia's hand and places her Sacred Gear which took the form of two rings in her hands before he closed her hands smiler to how she would pray, "I believe this belongs to you Asia" Leo said while Asia gave a weak nod in thanks before she started to speak again "Thank.. you.. Leo... even though..I..don't have...much...time..left..the only..thing...I can...say...is thank you... for being my...Friend" and with her last breath taken to thank her first true friend Asia passed on.

Leo closed Asia's eyes and stayed knelt beside her in silence before it was broken by the cruel chuckle of Dohnaseek as he came up from the stairs from the underground area, "Well well the little bitch died hu? ah well Lord Kokabiel won't be to upset as long as I get her Sacred Gear for him" Leo didn't react to what Dohnaseek was saying but filed the name of the one who ordered the extraction of Aisa's Sacred Gear away for later.

Dohnaseek started walking towards Leo "You know you caught me off guard with that speed of yours but this time I won't underestimate you" Dohnaseek stated before he created a spear of light in his right hand with a battle craze smile started to spread across his face. Leo started to slowly get while speaking slowly "I thought I already told you" Leo disappeared from Dohnaseek's vision before appearing right in front of him with his right arm pulled back for a punch.

"You don't have the right to touch her Sacred Gear or her" before his fist shot out like a bullet _"Full Contact Karate: 1rst Stance Basalisk Fist" _the blow was so strong it not only completely destroy the light spear Dohnaseek had but also ploughed straight into Dohnaseek's chest. Pulling his fist back Leo rotated to the right pulling his left leg up before slamming it into the ground _"Full Contact Karate: 2nd Stance Phoenix Kick" _the kick cratered the ground slightly before a large shock wave through the ground knocking Dohnaseek off balance.

Leo not giving Dohnaseek any time to recover started to pound into Dohnaseek with a fury of punchs and kicks _"Full Contact Karate: 3rd Stance White Tiger Dance" _and after destroying of what was left of Dohnaseeks defence Leo pulled back both his hands to the right side of his body cupping them as he did before he pushed them forward spreading them up and down releasing a powerful conentrated blast of air right at Dohnaseek _"Full Contact Karate: Final Stance Blue Dragon Storm" _

Dohnaseek was hit with the blast shredding his whole body as he was launched out of the church and into the forest outside. Leo brought his arms back to his side breathing out slowly closing his eyes before he opened them again, "So how long have you been watching?" Leo questioned out loud which a familiar voice answered back "Not very long only after you had started to destroy that Fallen Angel" Leo turned to find Rias and the rest of her peerage except Issei behind her.

Leo looked at Rias before he walked back over to Asia's body before he knelled again. Rias seeing the sad look on Leo's face brought great sadness to her and also (as much as she hated it) a spark of jealousy before she quickly crushed that into dust, she walked over to Leo and placed a hand on his shoulder before she spoke "i could revive her if you would like?" Leo looked at her when she asked this before looking back at Asia's peaceful face and couldn't help but remember the life she had and Leo couldn't help but feel that she deserved better so making up his mind nodded his head "Do it"

Leo's answer was brief and it was all Rias needed so taking out a bishop and placed onto of Asia's chest and recited the same mantra she spoke when Rias revived Issei. After the flash of red disappeared Leo could hear a slow but steady heart beat coming from Asia. Leo now seeing that Asia would be alright started to leave the church but not before waving back at Rias and her peerage "See you tomorrow everyone" but just before he walked completely outside Leo stopped and looked over his shoulder looking at Rias "And Rias" getting her attention Leo gave her a soft smile "Thanks"saying his piece Leo faced forward and disappeared into the forest.

Rias had a large glow on her face from the thank you and soft smile she got, Koneko couldn't stop the glare of jealous she shot her 'King' along with Akeno who had a large blush on her face too from seeing how Leo destroyed Dohnaseek.

**xXxXxXXXxXxXxXxXXXXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxxXxXXXxxxXXxXxXXx**

_**The Next Day: OC CLUBROOM**_

We find Leo sitting on his throne again without Nala watching Rias get on Issei for not completing another contract correctly and Issei just scratching the back of his head sheepishly causing Leo to shake his head at the by play before everyone's attention when Akeno walked through the door "President she's ready" Rias nodded so she walked over to Akeno before she face everyone else "Now I would like to introduce our newest member of the peerage Asia Argento" after Rias said this the door to the clubroom opened and Asia shyly walked in before she stopped glancing at Leo who gave a quick glance which he returned with a soft smile causing her to blush before she started her into.

"H-hi I am Asia Argento please to met you" Asia finished with a bow, everyone said hi except for Issei who started to mutter about a beautiful foreign girl and some other things but was cut short by Leo slapping him upside the head before he turned to Asia and said "Welcome to the Club."

**XxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**(1) - Most of the martial arts moves are form the manga The God Of High School, and I don't own that.**

**(2)- Bo-Bup= Way of Walking, A type of movement technique that allows one to move behind, in front,etc their opponents instantaneously.**

**Athour's Notes: And that is the end of the episode and damn that was a pain but I can't wait to see how you guys like this one, oh and sorry for the change from Japanese word like chan and san but is is a bit hard to keep remembering it so if you want me to stick with them tell me if not then ok and I apologize greatly for the lack of updates for any of my stories just life has kept me busy and I will try and update when I can but until next time.**

**Paladin Out.**


	4. The Lion's Familiar

_**The Golden Lion King**_

_**Chapter 4: The Lion gains a dragon**_

**Author****'s Notes: Hey Paladin here giving the next chapter of the Golden Lion King, so not wanting to keep you all from what you want lets begin.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own High school DxD or any other elements that I may use, they belong to their respected owners.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXXxXx**

Moonlight shined through the large window of the study, it was large having both sides of the room covered in bookcases which were filled completely with tombs of old. Sitting on a brown leather chair at the side of the desk, facing towards the window was, Leo who was wearing only a pair of black with red trimmed pants, leaving his upper-torso uncovered.

Leo slowly sipped on a glass of whiskey with ice (Jack Daniel Honey), as he thought of how things have changed since Asia had been introduced into the OR group and more importantly Rias's peerage. As he continued to sop on his drink, Leo heard a soft knock on the door before it was slowly opened.

"Leo, is everything ok?" a very sleepy sounding Aisa asked as she popped her head through the door to look into the room. Leo looked towards Asia thinking back to how she came to be in his care.

'_Flashback Start:_

_Leo raised his right eyebrow as he stared at the pair that was in-front of his house._

_The one to his left was Asia who had a soft blush as she looked towards the ground were her suit-case was placed. On his right a slightly smug looking Rias who had her arms crossed over her chest._

_Leo gave a soft sigh before he stepped to the side before he said "Come on in, I have gotten the guest room set up for you Asia." Asia gave a bright smile while she nodded her head before she bent down and grabbed her suit-case and walked into the house._

_While Asia was doing this, Leo looked towards Rias who had lost her smug look having it replaced by a slight look of shock causing Leo to give off a small chuckle before he spoke up "Come now Rias surely you didn't think I wouldn't have thought you would have had me look after Asia, sure it is a little bit earlier than I had thought but I was still prepared"_

_After he finished Leo and Regulus gave a chuckle as Rias pouted causing her cheeks to puff out. Leo shook his head before he beckoned her into the house which she complied._

'_Flashback Finished'_

Leo mentally shook himself out of the memory trip he had went down and finished off his drink. Placing the glass down on the desk, Leo got up from the cahin and walked round the table and headed towards Asia who was rubbing her right eye a bit before she gave a pretty cute yawn.

Leo got to her and placed his hand on top of her head before he spoke softly " Come on sleepy head, lets head back to bed, we got school tomorrow" Asia gave a small nod as she made her way back to her room with Leo doing the same thing.

**Next Day (Kouh Academy: OC Room)**

In the clubroom, we can find Leo, Akeno, Koneko, Asia and Kiba. Leo was on his throne again having a small chat with Akeno as he sipped on his cup of tea, Koneko was munching on some sliced of cake that Leo had made for her.

Kiba and Asia were at Rias's desk as he went over Aias's duties and what she will have to do. The door to the room opened with Rias stepping through with Issei just behind her. Everyone stopped what they were doing (everyone but Koneko who was still munching on her cake slices) and watched Rias go to her desk and took out some papers out of one of the drawers before looking over them and nodded her head with a slight hum.

Rias turned to face towards everyone before she spoke up "All right now that everyone is here lets get onto the business of the day. Tonight there is going to be a full moon, so we will be able to get Issei and Asia their familiars from the familiars forest."

Issei and Asia looked confused before Issei spoke "What do you mean familiars Buchuo?" Asia nodded her head agreeing with Issei's question as she to was also wondering what Rias was talking about. Rias nodded at Issei's question before a crimson red seal bearing the Gremory symbol appeared just above her left shoulder before a small round bat appeared, its fur was the same colour as Rias's hair.

As the bat slowly flapped its wings to kep itself level with Rias's shoulder as Rias beckoned towards it. "This is my one, I believe you already know each other Issei."

Issei had a look of confusion before the bat was covered in a puff of smoke and in place of it was a young teen girl who had a hourglass figure, her hair was coloured a deep brown with both of her hair ends shaped into bat wings. She was wearing two-piece with the top being red and black bat wings coming from the shoulders and the skirt was coloured white while she also was wearing a pair of red boots.

Issei remembered the girl as the one to give him the flier before he went for his date with Yuma, before Issei could say anything the girl turned back into a bat and Akeno decided to speak up "And I have one of my own as well " With that said a light green seal appeared at her left on the ground, then a small imp-like demon appeared.

"Shiro" Koneko spoke up making everyone turn to her only to have her be giving a soft glare over towards Leo who was now petting the head of a small kitten who had white fur and yellow eyes, who was also giving out very loud purrs showing her enjoyment at the attention Leo was giving her.

Everyone gave a small chuckle except Koneko as she was still glaring at her familiar but shiro didn't seem to acknowledge her caring more about the petting she was getting. Kiba finished laughing before he started to speak "I also have one.." but was quickly cut off by Issei speaking up "No-one cares pretty boy." Kiba just gave a sigh at Issei's attitude.

Just as Rias was about to continue talking there was a knock on the door that stopped her. It opened and in walked Sona Shitori and the rest of the student council. Sona Shitori is a young bespectacled woman in her late teens with a slim figure, her hair is black styled in a short bob cut and she also has violet coloured eyes.

Sona was known to be very strict and has always shown to be an intelligent person especially when it came to matter of the student council. Riad had a short look of suprise before she smiled and spoke up "Oh, hello Sona" Sona smiled in turn before they started to exchange pleasantries.

While this was going on Asia walked over to Leo who was still pettign a sleeping Shiro and asked in a whispered-tone " Leo who is the girl buchou is talking with?" Leo gave off a small hum signifying he had heard her before he gave an answer " The one Rias is talking to is Sona Shitori, she is the student council president, the girl to her right is Tsubaki Shinra the vice-president the rest are also part of the council." with Asia nodding her head at this.

Tsubaki was a young bespectacled woman with long straight black hair that extended all the way down to her knees with split bangs and hereto-chromic eyes, with the left being violet in colour and the right was a light brown. Like Sona she was wearing the female version of the Kouh Academy school uniform.

Leo then started to go over everyone else who was part of the council for Asia. Starting with Momo Hanoki who is a young girl with white hair and blue-green eyes, she was wearing the Kouh Academy girls uniform.

Then Leo moved onto Reya Kusuka a slim girl with long brown hair that ends in two short braids while having matching eyes. The next member was Tomoe Meguri who was a girl with shoulder-length, reddish-brown and brown eyes. Her hair features swept bangs and a single strand of hair sticking out from the top.

Tsubasa Yura was next on the list with her being a tall girl with blue, shoulder-length hair with matching eyes. She had the basic appearance of a tomboy, and has a bishounen face.

Ruruko Nimura was the second last of the members Leo got to. She is a short, petite girl with brown hair in long twin ponytails and green eyes. Her hair features a pair of green clips. Along with the normal school uniform Ruruko was also wearing stripped green stockings.

The final member of the council was Genhsirou Saji, a young man with short blond hair and grey eyes. He was wearing he Kouh Academy boys school uniform, albeit without the blazer and he had his sleeves rolled up.

As Leo finished telling Asia who everyone was, it would seem that Rias and Sona had finished talking as well. Issei just had a look of confusion before he spoke up "Um buchou how does the student president know about me and Asia joining your peerage or better yet how does she even know about any of this at all?"

Akeno decided to be the one to answer for him "Sona's real name is actually Sitri which is the name of one of the big devil families but she is also in the same boat as buchou, being that she is the heiress to the Sitri clan much like how buchou is the heiress to the Gremory clan."

Issei had gained a look of amusment but this was cut short by Saji speaking up "Well isn't this a surprise, I would thought you would have told the pervert about us but if hhe isn't important enogh to get that information, then he must have not bee worth a lot."

Saji looked to continue but was cut short by Sona who spoke up "That is enough Saji,, it is to be expected Rias wouldn't tell him anything because most devil families don't bother with each other unless they have too."

Seeing that Saji had been properly informed Sona turned to Rias before giving a small bow while saying "I'm sorry about him" but Rias just waved her off "It is fine Sona, but back to why you are here let me guess it is about getting Saji a familiar correct"

Sona having raised from her bow nodded befoer speaking "Yes as you know only one peerage is allowed to go to the familiar forest every full moon and I had hoped to speak to you about letting me go first." While both girls were smiling at each other everyone present could see the lightning claching between them, before anything could be continued a soft cough broke the staring contest between Rias and Sona.

Everyone turned towards were the cough came from to find Leo had an eyebrow raised and amusement dancing in his eyes with Shiro some how moving from his throne arm to his left shoulder curled up sleeping.

Rias gained a bright blush having got caught up in trying to one up Sona that she ahd forgoten that Leo had been sitting in the room the whole time, Sona while not having as bright a blush still had a red hue stain her cheeks as she cleared her throat while fiddling with her glasses.

Leo seeing that he was able to get their attention spoke up "Now while seeing you go at it with such a tense staring contest, how about a wager Sona?"

Both Rias and Sona gained more colour on their cheeks at Leo's first comment but then both raised an eye brow before Sona spoke up "And what wager is that?"

Leo was quick to answer her "Just a simple game of chess, winner goes to the forest, loser has to wait for the next full moon." Sona placed a hand under her chin as she looked back at Tsubaki. For a few minutes Sona was quite before she spoke up "That is fine, I accept your wager "

Leo nodded before turning towards Akeno and asked "Would you mind getting the chess board and set it up for us?" Akeno didn't speak she quickly nodded and went to go get the board. Leo seeing that Akeno might take some time turned to Sona and asked "White or Black Sona?" Sona answered instantly "White" before she made her way to the opposite side of the table to Leo and sat down with her peerage following behind her.

Akeno returned and set up the board with the white pieces being in-front of Sona and the black pieces in-front of Leo before taking her place next to Rias who along with her own peerage moved to be behind Leo.

For the first few minutes of the match Sona's peerage was confident that she would be able to win with little effort because they knew how smart she was when it came to the game of chess but that confidence soon started to fade as the few minutes turned to 15 then 30 with Sona being on the losing side.

The game lasted 5 more minutes before it was finished with Leo saying "Checkmate." Silence descended on the room as Sona's peerage couldn't believe their king lost at the game she was best at. Sona just stared at the bore with wide eyes as she stared at her king which was trapped between Leo's two knights, one of his bishops and finally his queen before she gave a soft sigh and nodded her head.

"Yes it seems I have lost well played " Sona said before she got up and started to head to the door before she turned and bowed to Leo and said "I hope we can have another game some other time." She turned with her peerage finally snapping out of their funk and rushed to catch up with her.

As Sona and her peerage started to walk away from the room Tsubaki spoke up "Everything ok president?" Sona seemed to be contemplating the question before giving her answer "Yes everything is fine Tsubaki, there is nothing you need to worry about" Tsubaki just stared at the back of Sona's head before letting the subject drop.

If she had been next to Sona,, Tsubaki would have seen the blush on Sona's face as she thought _"Now you have jsut made yourself all the more interesting Mr. Angelus, very Interesting"_

With this thought finished Sona just continued to walk with her peerage back to the student council office.

Back in the Occult Research room everyone except Issei and Asia were staring at Leo in shock before Rias exclaimed "W-what, H-How ,how were you able to beat Sona" Leo just gave a chuckle and shrugged (this in-turn forced the still sleeping Shiro to a just herself , it is also has to be noted that Koneko was still glaring lightly at her familiar).

"Lets just say it is one of the games that have a lot of experience in play" Leo answered before mentaly saying _"Knight to b6"_ the answer he got was a loud grumble before Regulus retorted **"Bishop to W8" **Regulus and Leo have been playing games of chess for most of Leo's life because not only does it make Leo have to think more strategically every game but it also was a way to make sure that Regulus had something to do aside from sleep so that he didn't get bored.

The games won is 350 to Leo and 349 to Regulus but that changed to 351 to Leo as he mentally spoke _"Queen to W7, checkmate" _Regulus could only give another grumble before stating that her was gong for a nap.

Rias could only sigh at such a casual dismissal of beating her friend at the game her friend was and up till now has never been beat at before turning towards Issei and Asia "Well anyway, now thanks to Leo we will be able to go to the familiar forest tonight after school and see if we can't get you two a familiar."

Asia spoke up softly "Will Leo be able to come with us?" Rias gave a blink at the question before looking over towards Akeno who could only give a shrug as her answer having no clue along with her.

Rias tried to think of a way to answer Asia before she found that she couldn't think of one just said the truth "I..don't have a clue Asia but I will have a look and see if there is some way that I can bring Leo with us but I can't make any promises, so don't hold me to that ok?"

Asia nodded at this ,so seeing that was slightly cleared up Rias clapped her hands before saying "anyway you all should head back to class and I will see you all here after school" everone nodded at this before they got up and left the room headed for their last classes of the day.

**That Night**

Everyone gathered in the OR clubroom, Issei and Asia were excited about getting their familiars with Issei being the more vocal of the two, as he talked about hoping to get a sexy woman of some kind as his familiar but these fantasies were cut short by Leo who hit Issei over the head bringing his mind out of the gutter.

Rias walked into the room before she spoke up "Good everyone is here and Asia you will be happy to know that Leo will be allowed to come with us, it seems when I said that he was a friend of mine the .. Person helping me set up the trip to the familiar forest had set some-things up which will allow Leo to be transported with us."

Rias grimaced as she remembered calling her brother for this favour and he was still as over-bearing as ever but thankfully he didn't look to deep into why she was wanted to bring Leo with her but it didn't change the fact she didn't like having to got to her brother for anything. Akeno knew just who Rias had went to and couldn't keep herself from giving a small chuckle which Rias caught so she sent a light glare towards her queen.

Rias shook her head before speaking again "anyway lets head off shall we?" everyone nodded their heads before gathering on top of the crest in the middle of the rooom. It glowed a bright red before it began to rise from their legs up before finally they disappeared.

**Familiar Forest**

When Leo opened his eyes, he looked about and all he could see was giant trees but nothing out of the ordinary but that soon changed when someone shouted from one of the trees in-front of the group. "Haha, your finally here Lady Gremory" everyone looked up and Leo couldn't help but sweat drop because the person he was looking at was a man who looked to be in his late thirties.

The man was wearing a white tank top and blue trousers with a pair of red and white trainers. On his back was a yellow backpack as well as around his waist was a blue jacket, the man had brown hair but most of it was covered by the blue cap he was wearing but it was facing the other way allowing some of the man's hair to stick out of the hole that was at the back of the cap.

If Leo were to be truthful the man looked to be trying to cosplay as Ash from pokemon, a very bad one yes but before he could comment on the man's looks the man jumped down and Rias just gave a sigh.

"Yes me and my peerage are here to get my newest pieces their familiars, Familiar Master" Rias said with the man now titled as the Familiar Master who had a huge grin on his face walked over to the group.

Issei had another look of confusion before speaking up "Buchou, just who is this guy?" Rias turned to look at Issei before she started to explain "This person is the Familair Master, he is the person that knows every creature there is in the forest can be a familiar no matter how dangerous they may be, along with what might be the best familiar for you."

Issei gained stars in his eyes before he rushed over to the Familiar Master and started to harass him about which familiars he could get were sexy women. Leo could stop himself from face palming at just how single minded Issei could be.

Regulus then decided to speak up **"Leo"** Leo who still had his hand on his face from the face palming held it there as he mentally answered back _"Yeah, I have been feeling those pokes since I got here" _It seems that something in the forest as soon as eh appeared has been sending out faint pulses of power which were directed at him trying to grab his attention.

Leo seeing that everyone was focused on Issei and the Familiar Master, decided that he would go looking for what ever has been trying to get his attention this entire time. So with that thought Leo disappeared in not but a whisper.

**Forest Clearing**

Leo reappeared near the area of were the pulses were coming from, the area was beautiful with what looked to be a mini water fall that pored into a pool before it then ran into a stream with crystal clear water that let Leo see all the fish swimming in the stream.

He stood in the large forest clearing that was surrounded by the forest but there was also a large mountain with a cave close by to were the water fall was.

The peacefulness that permeated the clearing was shattered by an earth shacking roar that originated from the cave but just as the roar finished, a large shadow came bursting out of the cave before it then landed with a large crash in the middle of the clearing picking up wind and dust coving the shadows form from Leo's sight.

Leo had raised his arm to block the dust that had been kicked up out of his eyes before he lowered it and couldn't stop his eyes from widening at the site before him. Standing as large as some of the trees and easily double the larger trees length was a large blue western dragon with the scales on the underside of its neck being a lighter shade of blue.

Horns grew from the dragons head before pointing back wards and a mane of Ice-blue hair grew along the back of the dragons neck going all the way to the small of its back. The dragon stared at Leo with sharp sapphire blue eye before a booming but clearly feminine voice spoke up from the dragon.

"**So you are the one I sensed entering the forest with the host of that damnable Ddraig" **Leo just stood there not giving any indication of answering nor confirming the dragons statement.

The dragon just gave a small chuckle **" Staying silent are we, well so be it seeing how you are in this forest means you are looking for a familiar correct?"**

Leo seeing no point in not answering the dragons question gave a nod as his response to the question which had the dragon give a bob of her head in a form of a nod.

"**You see I have been in this forest for a good few centuries and not one Devil has intrigued me enough to even give them the chance to prove they are worthy of having me as their familiar but you.."**

The dragon lowered her headed until it was level with Leo **" You contain your power masterfully, sure some of that energy bleeds off every now and then which is what those devils you are with feel but I have been around for a very long time which means that I can see and feel your power. It is a thick blanket over your skin and I can tell that the power I see is not even the smallest drop of your full power."**

Leo raised an eye brow because I he didn't know better but he was sure that the dragons voice sounded like it gained a seductive purr near the end of her talking. Regulus spoke up to answer Leo's confusion **"You have to remember Leo that dragons are being that are attracted to power and seeing that even though she has not felt your full the power, small sliver of it is enough to peak her interest and desire for you."**

Leo just gave a mental sigh but made sure that it didn't show up on his face. The dragon raised her head again before starting to speak **" I have a proposition if you are willing to hear it"**

Leo just raised an eyebrow which the dragon took as a sign to continue **"You see you have peaked my interest enough that I am going to give you a chance to further prove you are worthy enough to have me as your familiar."**

As she said this the dragon spread her front legs before then flaring her wing wide before stating loudly. **"I AM TIAMAT, ONE OF THE 5 GREAT DRAGON KINGS. GIVEN THE NICKNAME THE CHOAS KARMA DRAGON AND IT IS TIME TO PROVE YOURSELF TO ME!" **

With barely any warning Tiamat's head quickly snapped forward but Leo was able to side step the attack. Not finished Tiamt quickly spun and tried a tail swipe, Leo avoided this by flipping over the tail. Landing on his feet from the flip Leo moved forward quickly grabbing a hold of Tiamat's tail before going into a spin forcing Tiamat off the ground at the mercy of Leo's throw.

Leo released Tiamat sending her flying into a large cluster of trees. Tiamat was quick in getting back to her feet from the throw, lightning crackled in her maw before she launched a beam of lightning at Leo which he avoided by rolling to the side. By doing this it allowed Leo see the beam tear through the earth with as much ease as a hot knife through butter.

Leo launched himself with great speed at Tiamat as she charged another beam but was cut short as Leo appeared at the right side of her face before he launched a devastating right hook that rocked Tiamats focus forcing her to stop the beam as she was launched across the clearing before landing with a slide.

Leo landed and knowing that he needed to finish this quickly, held his right hand out and much like the other stuff that appeared when he called gold sand circled around his hand before it formed into a beautiful Chinese Dao that had a lion carved into the blade.

Leo stood with his sword at his side as he watched Tiamat slowly stagger back to her feet before he said softly "Sorry Tiamat, you probably wanted this to last longer but I just don't have the time, so will have to make this quick."

With that said Leo slowly lifted his sword as a gold trail of light follow the tip as he twisted his wrist making the light form a circle before he placed the back of the bladed against the for-arm of his left arm.

"Beast Kingdom art: Sword Style: White Swallow dance" Leo intoned as a white aura seemed to surround him as it took the shape of a sparrow. Tiamat finally got back to her feet after Leo's punch only to see Leo in that stance for less than a second before he disappeared from her site.

The next thing she knew Tiamat was beign truck from every angle by what looked to be streakes of white and every streak cut a large gash in her body meaning that Leo was easily cutting through her scales.

The blitz of white streaks lasted for about a minute before Leo appeared in front her with his sword pulled back a soft gold aura seemed to seep off of the bade.

"Dance of the first moon:third movement: White Rose shower" Leo said before swinging the sword above his head before giving one final down ward cut. At first it looked like Leo did nothing but before Tiamat could comment her front burst open from a wound that seemed to have white rose petals coming from it.

The pain was so great that Tiamat tipped over onto her right side crashing against the ground. As this happened to Tiamat ,Leo dismissed his sword making it change back into a shower of gold sand. Leo walked over to Tiamat and saw that she was still breathing the wounds he had inflicted on her were already starting to heal but it seems to be taking a lot out of her to heal.

Tiamat groanded slightly before speaking up **"Even though you used no powers out side of martial techniques you were still able to best me with ease, I say you have done more than prove yourself just let em change into a more comfortable form quickly."**

Leo looked confused at first but that quickly changed when Tiamat's body started to glow a bright blue which then shrunk down taking a humanoid shape. The light around the form disappeared which let Leo fully see what Tiamat had transformed into. The first thing Leo saw was that much like her dragon form she had long light blue hair which reached all the way down to the small of her back.

The next thing Leo noticed was that her skin was a healthy shade of white letting her sapphire blue eyes and her hair to stand out. Her figure easily beat both Rias and Akeno in both her breast size asn her butt showing that while Rias and Akeno were very develop for their age it was nothing compared to that of a mature woman.

Her form was covered with a silk red dress that split along the sides near the legs which allowed her to show off her legs. There was no top part so it showed the top of her breasts then, it split down the middle until it reached her sternum.

On her legs up to her knees wearing a pair of ruby red greaves with gold patterns in the shape of the flowing water, with her left knee guard it was very refined having wings on the side of the guard while the right knee guard was a sharp difference with the guard having spokes jutting up.

Tiamat breathed out drawing Leo's attention to her face. Her face was sharp with high cheek bones and a small nose, her mouth was small but she had very full lips. She had very thin but well formed eyebrows with all if this it gave Tiamat a very queen like look to her.

"Do you like what you see,Master?" Tiamat spoke with a sensual tone along with a seductive smile appearing on her face as she asked. Leo looked at Tiamat for a few seconds before answering with a small nod "Yes, very much so."

Tiamat's smile grew as she sensually walked towards him, her hips swaying enough that it drew Leo's eyes as she got close. Tiamat got over to Leo before she pressing herself against him while wrapping her arms around his neck before brining her mouth close to his right ear whispering "I'm glad because from now on I am yours."

Tiamat finished this statement by pulling her face back tilting Leo's face down before kissing him right on the lips. A large seal appeared under them, the seal was coloured a rich gold and in the centre was a roaring lion on top of a cliff.

The kiss grew more heated as Tiamat's tongue prodding Leo's lips asking permission to enter which Leo allowed by opening his mouth his and Tiamat tongues to tangle while he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer.

Leo pushed Tiamat's tongue back into her mouth allowing him to have free rain to explore her mouth which caused a muffled moan to originate from Tiamat. The kiss lasted for a few more seconds before Tiamat pulled back with only a thin string of saliva still connecting their tongues. Tiamat panted slightly, a flush appeared on her cheeks as she stared into Leo's eyes. The seal disappeared after their kiss finished.

There was a moment of silence before Tiamat spoke up "Well that was... Really impressive my master" Leo gained a smirk before giving a sigh, releasing Tiamat so that he could start stretching his body.

"We best head back" Leo said with Tiamat giving a huff of annoyance which made Leo roll his eyes at this before he lightly tapped Tiamat on the side of the head which caused her to yelp in surprise but before she could comment Leo spoke up.

"I know you have a grudge against Ddraig but Issei is not him and while Issie is overly-perverted his is not his sacred gear got it?" Tiamat just nodded at this before Leo placed a hand on her shoulder and they disappeared in a gust of wind.

**Main Forest Clearing**

Leo will be truthful when he and Tiamat returned to the group he wasn't expecting everyoen except Asia and Kiba to be in partially disolved clothing, Asia holding onto a small dragon adn Issei looking to have been struck by lightning.

Leo rubbed in between his eyes before saying "I really don't want to know what you did Issei, I really don't but I feel like I should" at this Issei starts to cry about finding hsi perfect familiar in the form of a slim that dissolved girls clothing but Asia was sparred because of the young sprite dragon came and protected her.

Hearing this Leo goes over to Asia and slowly raises his hand but stops short by the Familiar Master speaking up "I wouldn't do that if I were, sprite dragons don't like anyone of the same gender as them, that is why the young man crying about the slim looks to have been cooked by lightning."

Leo just looked at the Familiar Master before he continued on before he gave the dragon a pet on the head getting a soft cooing sound from the young dragon. "Thanks for looking out for Asia while I wasn't here little one" Leo started before finishing petting the dragon making it look at him in confusion.

Leo knelled down and stared into the young dragons eyes before saying "I need you to look after her when I can't ok?" the little dragon quickly nodded its head before raising one of its claws into what looks similar to a salute. Leo gave a chuckle before he stood back up and looked at Asia and asked "So what is the little guys name?"

Asia gained a blush before answering "Raion a mix of the word Raitoninga (Lightning in japanaese) and Lion because he reminded me of how protective you are but your name didn't mix well with Rai so I took what your name means and added it."

Leo just nodded his head but stopped when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his abdomen and Tiamat's head appeared over his right shoulder. "Master, how long do you plan on waiting before you introduce me to your friends." Tiamat asked with a soft pout in her voice which made Leo playfully foll his eyes at her.

"Everyone I would like to introduce to you my familiar Tiamat one of the kahos dragon kings, also she has been nicked-named the chaos karma dragon." While the Familiar Master and Kiba just stared in shock the rest had a different reaction.

Issei glared at Leo for once again getting a super sexy woman for himself (even though something in him was saying that he should stay as far way from her as possible) Rias, Akeno and Koneko all gave Tiamat the best glare they could giver for her being so close to Leo (also might have something to do with her figure being better than their own).

Finally Asia gave Tiamat pouty glare that just made her more adorable than scary. Seeing this going on Leo couldn't stop himself from sighing before he spoke up "Ok des everyone have their familiar or are we heading home?"

Leo's question snapped everyone out of what they were doing before Rias spoke up "Well Asia has Raion but Issei couldn't get one because he, well lets say he was very determined about getting a slim as a familiar and leave it at that." Rias had a smile on her face but with how dark sounding Akeno's chuckles clearly tell Leo that they are not happy.

Rias sighed before turning towards the Familiar Master "It looks like our time is up, at least two of us got familiars even if one was unexpected" Rias said as she shot a glare over to Tiamat who was still hugging Leo from behind, said familiar just shot Rias a smug grin before hugging Leo tighter causing Rias's right eyebrow to twitch at her annoyance.

The Familiar Master nodded at this before speaking "Yes of cource Lady Gremory, maybe next time we will be able to find a proper familiar for slim boy over there." the Familiar Master pointed over to Issei who took what the Familiar Master as an insult and was about to retort but that was cut short by Leo giving Issei a look.

Everyone grouped together as the seal that would take thm back to the clubroom appeared under them. The Familiar Master waved at the with a large grin on his face. When they disappeared the Familiar Master stopped waving and the smile melted away into a serious expression.

"That boy that Lady Grempry brought with her that got Tiamat to be his familiar, his aura made standing near him made me think of Lord Lucifer and that send cold shivers down my spine." The Familiar master said.

The Familiar Master stood there for a few more seconds before a wide smile appeared on is face "I have a feeling the Underworld is going to be rocked to its core very soon." Hey said before he truned and headed back into the forest.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Author's note: and done college is finishing which means I will have more time to do my stories the next chapter should be in a few days, a week tops because I had to spilt the long stuff I had written when I had no access to the internet.**

**So next chapter the Riser Arc starts**

**So I will see you then.**

**Paladin Out. **


End file.
